Storm Shadow
by Spectral
Summary: {CH22 IS UP}A new kid moves into town. With him he brings trouble and the Storm Shadow.
1. Gathering Clouds

****

MedaBots

Storm Shadow

By, Spectral

Note: I do not own Medabots or its characters, however, Colin/Storm Shadow and Shocker/Thunder Blade are mine.

``````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

Ikki and Metabee sat at the counter of the 24-Hop Mart. They had just defeated Spyke and CyanDog again and were just hanging out with Erika and Brass. Henry was reading an article about the Phantom Renegade in the newspaper and everyone else was trying to ignore him They didn't notice that another kid (wearing jeans and a plain blue T-shirt) and his medabot (ninja-type legs, two swords similar to Sumillidon's, and a round head with a green visor for and eye [all parts blue]) entered the store. They picked up a copy of the newspaper and began to read excitedly. 

****

Ikki: When is Spyke going to give up?

****

Metabee: CyanDog will never beat me.

****

Henry: Forget about the Screws. You should be talking about the Phantom Renegade! He's ---

****

???: The coolest ever!

Everyone turned around to find out who had spoken. The boy and medabot looked up. 

****

Ikki: Who are you?

****

???: Me? I'm Colin Trenni.

****

Medabot: And I am Shocker.

****

Erika: I'm Erika and this is Brass. And those two are Ikki and Metabee. The guy behind the counter is Henry.

****

Metabee: I haven't seen you guys around before.

****

Shocker: That's because we just moved in.

****

Ikki: Where'd you move from?

****

Colin: We moved from America. We're staying with my Aunt Caviar here in Japan.

****

Henry: Your aunt wouldn't happen to work for the MedaBots Corporation, would she? 

****

Colin: Yeah, she's a real important person there. 

****

???: HELP ME!

A young girl ran by the store and was followed by several members of the RubberRobo Gang. 

****

Ikki: Let's go!

Ikki, Metabee, Erika, and Brass run after the RubberRobos but Henry rushes to the back of the store. Colin and Shocker disappear altogether. 

The girl runs into the park and trips in a clearing. The RubberRobos surround her.

****

RubberRobo: Hand over the medal, girl!

****

Girl: No.

Ikki, Metabee, Brass, and Erika run up.

****

Ikki: Leave her alone!

****

Metabee: Yeah.

The RubberRobos turn around and call their Medabots.

__

Stats

Bombardier

Medafighter: The RubberRobo Gang

Specialty: Multi-Missile Attack

****

Ikki: Ready, Metabee?

****

Metabee: Let's go!

****

???: AHHAHAHA!

Everyone looked up expecting to see the Phantom Renegade but instead saw a ninja in gray and black with a pair of sunglasses like Dr Aki's. With him there was a blue medabot. It had ninja-type legs, two swords similar to Foxuno's, and a round head with two glowing green eyes. 

****

Metabee: Who are you?

****

Ninja: I am Storm Shadow, and this is Thunder Blade.

__

Stats

Thunder Blade

Medafighter: Storm Shadow

Specialty: Lightning Sword 

Storm Shadow and Thunder Blade jumped out of the tree and walked over to Ikki and MetaBee.

****

Storm Shadow: Up for a team Robattle?

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Next Time:

Thunder in Battle


	2. Lightning Strikes

****

MedaBots

Storm Shadow

Chapter 2

By, Spectral

Note: I do not own Medabots or its characters, however, Colin/Storm Shadow and Shocker/Thunder Blade are mine

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

****

Ikki: A Team Robattle? But we're a little outnumbered.

****

Storm Shadow: I'll handle that…*Flicks wrists and a short sword appears in each hand*

****

Thunder Blade: Oh no. Not again…

Storm Shadow jumps into the air, swords raised. Suddenly he was on the other side of the RubberRobo Gang and their Medabots. All but two of the RubberRobo Medabots fell to the ground and their medals popped out. Then all of the RubberRobos' antenna fell off.

****

???: Then it's agreed!

Mr. Referee appeared dressed like the Phantom Renegade (no mask).

****

Erika: What are you supposed to be?

****

Mr. Referee: I am the Phantom Referee.

****

???: I don't think so!

Everyone turned around and saw the Phantom Renegade standing on a nearby lamppost. He jumped down and landed next to Erika. 

****

Phantom Renegade: Keep your day-job. You don't make a very good Phantom….*notices Storm Shadow* Who are you?

****

Storm Shadow: I am the Storm Shadow. You must be the Phantom Renegade.

****

Thunder Blade: Umm…isn't there a robattle going on?

****

Mr. Referee: I declare this a Team Submission Robattle. Medafighters ready…ROBATTLE!

****

Ikki: Get 'em Metabee!

****

Metabee: Let's go!

****

Storm Shadow: You know what to do!

****

Thunder Blade: Right!

Both Bombardiers began firing missiles at Metabee and Thunder Blade. Thunder Blade jumped into the air and Metabee dove to the side and opened fire. One of the devil type medabots was caught in the attack while the other dove to the side. 

****

Storm Shadow: Lightning Sword Attack!

The Bombardier looked up and saw Thunder Blade diving towards it. Thunder Blade's swords began to spark. The two Medabots collided and Thunder Blade's swords were stuck in the Bombardier. 

BOOM!

Thunder Blade jumped away as the Bombardier's medal fell out. Metabee fired his Seeker Missiles and the other Bombardier's medal popped out. 

****

Mr. Referee: Function ceased! The winner is Metabee and Thunder Blade!

****

Phantom Renegade: Now, away with you Rubber fools!

Phantom Renegade chases all the RubberRobos off as Ikki rushes over to Karen. 

****

Ikki: Karen, are you okay?

****

Karen: Yes, thanks to you and the Storm Shadow.

****

Ikki: Storm Shadow? I almost forgot about him! Hey! Where'd he go?

****

Metabee: He disappeared in a smoke screen. Thunder Blade too.

****

Karen: The Phantom Renegade isn't around either.

**On the way back to the 24 Hour Hop-Mart**

****

Ikki: Why were the RubberRobos chasing you anyway, Karen?

****

Karen: They wanted Neutra-Nurse's medal…Oh my! Who's that?

Ikki, Karen, Erika, and Metabee rush over to the unconscious person on the sidewalk.

****

Erika: It's Colin!

****

Metabee: What happened?

****

Shocker: Oh dear…

Shocker came running up with an ice pack.

****

Erika: Shocker, what happened?

****

Shocker: I don't really know. We were running after you when I tripped. When I got up Colin was like this. I ran back to the store for help but no one was there.

****

Karen: Maybe I can help. Transport Neutra-Nurse!

Neutra-Nurse appeared in a flash of light and Karen installed her medal.

****

Karen: Can you help him?

****

Neutra-Nurse: I'll try…

Neutra-Nurse used her healing abilities and Colin woke up. He sat up and looked around.

****

Ikki: What happened? 

****

Colin: I don't know… One minute I'm running after you guys, the next I'm here. 

**Hop-Mart**

****

Henry: What happened to him?

****

Erika: We don't know. 

****

Dr. Aki: Colin?

****

Colin: Dr. Aki? I didn't know you were here.

****

Karen: Hello Uncle Aki.

****

Dr. Aki: Karen? You're here, too? Well I was going to introduce you myself but you've already met.

****

Ikki: You know Dr. Aki, too!?

****

Colin: Of course, I met him the last time I visited my aunt here in Japan.

****

Henry: Hey Colin, do you know that Storm Shadow guy too?

****

Erika: How do you know about Storm Shadow? You weren't even there!

****

Henry: I um…

****

Dr. Aki: Storm Shadow? He's the American equivalent to the Phantom Renegade. He's just a lot scarier. His medabot is incredibly powerful and they've won the World Robattle Championship before. 

****

Ikki: But why is he here in Japan?

****

Colin: Maybe it has something to do with the Medaforce.

****

Dr. Aki: Maybe, but I don't know what he would want with the Rare Medals or the Medaforce…

****

Shocker: Colin, it's getting late, we should head home.

****

Colin: Oh all right. Bye, everyone. See ya later!

Colin and Shocker left the store and walked down the street.

****

Henry: *Thinks* Maybe he's the Storm Shadow… No. He couldn't be. His medabot is different and they found him unconscious. But it could have been an act. No… if he was the Storm Shadow he would have had a different reaction when I showed up. Well at least I have some fans…*End Thoughts*

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Next Time:

A New Danger


	3. Light Breezes

****

MedaBots

Storm Shadow

Chapter 3

By, Spectral

Note: I do not own Medabots or its characters, however, Colin/Storm Shadow and Shocker/Thunder Blade are mine

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Colin left the apartment building with Shocker at his side. They walked to school. Colin left Shocker at the gate and went inside. Shocker started to walk away but jumped into a nearby tree.

****

Metabee: Hello

****

Shocker: Well at least I'm not the only Medabot here…

School went by well. Nothing much happened until after school. Colin was walking to the gate.

****

Samantha: Well if it isn't the new kid. 

****

Colin: ???  


Colin turned around and saw Samantha, Spyke, and Sloan standing behind him. 

****

Colin: Hi…I don't think we've met…

****

Ikki: They're the Screws. 

****

Colin: So they're the Screws I've heard about. I suppose you want a Robattle…

****

Samantha: Why else would we be talking to you?

****

Colin: Shocker, it's Robattle time.

Shocker jumped out of the tree with Metabee and walked over. 

__

Stats

Shocker

Medafighter: Colin

Specialty: Shock Claw

****

Mr. Referee: Then it's agreed, I officially declare this match a submission robattle. The rules are simple. The first Medabot to stop the other from functioning wins. The loser must than submit one medapart to the other for keeps. Medafighters ready… Medabots ROBATTLE!

Peppercat jumped into the air as her hand began to spark. She smashed into Shocker and shocked him with all her power.

****

Samantha: It's over already…

****

Colin: I don't think so.

Shocker stood still, his visor glowing. Peppercat jumped back and waited. Shocker turned around and raised his swords. 

****

Samantha: What!?! Why isn't he fried?

****

Colin: Shocker has the ability to absorb all electrical energy that comes his way. And then he sends it right back where it came from. Shock Claw Attack!

Shocker's swords began to glow as he ran at Peppercat. Shocker made several glowing swipes as Peppercat dodged. One of the swords connected with Peppercat's tail, causing the CAT type medabot to stop functioning.

****

Mr. Referee: Function ceased! The winner is Shocker!

****

Ikki: Wow…

****

Metabee: Impressive.

****

Erika: This one's going into the paper. "New kid defeats the Screws" Front page news.

****

Colin: It really wasn't a big deal…

****

Shocker: It was only a robattle…

Colin, Shocker, Metabee, Ikki, Erika, and Brass walked off. They didn't notice they were being watched. They kept walking until…

****

???: Hey, you guys down there. 

Everyone looked up and saw the Phantom Renegade standing on top of a building.

****

Erika: Oh, look. It's the…

****

Colin and Shocker: PHANTOM RENEGADE!  
**Colin**: He's the coolest there is!

****

Shocker: Yeah.

****

Ikki: Okay…

****

Metabee: The Storm Shadow guy was a lot more impressive.

****

Phantom Renegade: *Jumps down * Follow me…

Everyone followed the Phantom Renegade to the Medabots Corporation headquarters. They walked up to the door and the guards stepped aside. They walked up a few stairs and Phantom Renegade disappeared into the shadows. 

****

Ikki: Well what was that all about?

****

Colin: Oh… I didn't get an autograph…

****

Shocker: Cheer up… let's go see your aunt.

****

Colin: Oh alright…

Ikki and co. walked down the hall until they came to two large steal doors. The doors had a lock that required a keycard.

****

Ikki: Well now what?

****

Colin: *Searching through Pockets* Hold on.. I know it's around here somewhere…AHHA! *Pulls out keycard and scanned it through the lock*

The doors opened and everyone stepped inside the room…

_______________________________________________________

Next time:

Who is Storm Shadow?


	4. Sunny Days

****

MedaBots

Storm Shadow

Chapter 4

By, Spectral

Note: I do not own Medabots or its characters, however, Colin/Storm Shadow and Shocker/Thunder Blade are mine

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

The room was dark. No lights were on.

****

Ikki: Where are we?

****

Colin: I really don't know. They seem to have remodeled the building since my last visit…

****

Erika: So, we're lost…

Suddenly the lights flickered on. The room was large and empty. Everything was white.

**Control Room**

The Phantom Renegade stood at the controls watching everyone down below.   


****

Phantom Renegade: *Thinking* Let's see if he is the Storm Shadow. *End Thoughts* *Presses button*

**Back on the Floor**

****

Metabee: The door won't open…

****

Shocker: I'm getting a bad felling…

Suddenly walls sprang up all over the room.

****

Colin: A maze! 

****

Brass: Now what?

**Control Room**

Phantom Renegade switched on all the cameras and pressed another button.

****

Phantom Renegade: This should be fun.

**Floor**

Colin and the rest waited. Nothing happened. Suddenly another door opened behind them. Something walked out of the darkness. It was a large and scary-looking medabot.

__

Stats

Hunter

Medafighter: The Medabot Corporation

Specialty: Claws

****

Hunter: DESTROY!

****

Ikki: What did he say?

Hunter flew forwards and slashed with its claws. Everyone jumped back. Metabee fired a few shots but they were ineffective. Everyone turned and ran into the maze. Hunter chased after them. 

****

Ikki: Metabee! Do something!  
**Metabee**: I am! I'm running! 

They soon came to a fork. Colin and Shocker took the right and Ikki and the others took the left. Hunter went to the left as well. 

**Control Room**

****

Phantom Renegade: Hmmm…now what?

**Maze**

Colin and Shocker kept running until they hit a dead end. 

****

Shocker: Where'd every one go?

****

Colin: Where ever they are that medabot is after them.

****

Erika (from somewhere else in the maze): AHHHHHHH!

****

Shocker: Oh my…

****

Colin: There's got to be something to do to help. *Sudden pain* 

Colin held his head in pain as Shocker watched with concern. Colin suddenly looked up.

****

Colin: *Different Voice* Shocker…

****

Shocker: Not again…

A metal plate slid over Shocker's visor turning it into two glowing green eyes. Colin transported different arms and Shocker became Thunder Blade.

Colin raised his hand into the air. In his hand he had a black marble. He threw it to the ground and was hidden by smoke. When the smoke cleared Colin was the Storm Shadow!

**Control Room**

****

Phantom Renegade: So he is the Storm Shadow…but what'swith the unconscious act?

**Floor**

Ikki and the rest continued to run. They hit a dead end. They all turned as Hunter ran up behind them. Metabee and Brass moved forward. 

Hunter took a step forward and a ninja star hit the ground in front of it. Everyone looked up. Storm Shadow and Thunder Blade were standing on the wall.

****

Storm Shadow: AHHAHAHAHAHA!

****

Erika: It's Storm Shadow!

Thunder Blade and Storm Shadow jumped into the air with their swords raised. When they landed they were on the other side of Hunter. Four white slash marks appeared on Hunter as it fell to the ground and it's medal fell out. 

Storm Shadow and Thunder Blade jumped over the wall and out of sight.

****

Erika: Hey! Wait!

Storm Shadow and Thunder Blade jumped back to where they were before. Thunder Blade went back to being Shocker. Storm Shadow grabbed his shirt, flung it into the air, and was suddenly back to being Colin. He looked up but then fell over, unconscious. 

**Control Room**

****

Phantom Renegade: I should inform the doctor of this…*presses button*

**Floor**

The walls lowered and Erika looked around. She noticed Colin on the floor, some distance away. She and the rest ran over.

****

Ikki: What happened?

****

Shocker: He ran right into the wall…

****

Colin: *wakes up* Ow…my head…What happened?

****

Metabee: You ran into the wall.

****

Brass: Look, another door is opening.

Everyone walked through the door. On the other side was more stairs. They climbed the stairs and came to another hallway. 

The door at the end of the hallway had a nameplate on it. It read "Miss Caviar"

****

Colin: Well there's my aunt's office…

They walked up to the door and Colin knocked twice. 

****

Ms. Caviar: Come in.

Colin and the rest went in side. Ms. Caviar was typing at a computer. 

****

Colin: Hi Aunt Caviar! 

****

Ms. Caviar: Colin! Shocker! What are you doing here?

****

Colin: We followed the Phantom Renegade here. 

****

Ms. Caviar: We?

****

Colin: Oh yeah. Ikki, Metabee, Erika, and Brass are here too.

****

Ms Caviar: You guys are here, too?

****

Ikki: Yep.

****

Ms. Caviar: Well it's good to see you're making friends. 

Just then Dr. Aki walked into the room. 

****

Dr. Aki: Ms. Caviar, do you know what happened to Hunter?

****

Metabee: Storm Shadow and Thunder Blade happened.

****

Dr. Aki: Ikki, Metabee, Shocker, Erika, Brass, and Colin? When did you get here?

****

Erika: The Phantom Renegade led us here.

****

Brass: Then we were attacked by Hunter.

****

Ikki: Storm Shadow and Thunder Blade rescued us.

****

Dr. Aki: But how did they get in?

**RING RING**

  
**Dr. Aki**: Excuse me…*pulls out cell phone* Alright, I'll be right there. *Hangs up* I have to go…

Dr. Aki left the room.

****

Ms. Caviar: I have to go fix Hunter. 

****

Erika: Brass and I have some work to do. We're going to find out about the Storm Shadow.

****

Ikki: We have to be getting home…see you later.

Ikki and the others left the room. Colin and Shocker were the only ones left. Suddenly a hole opened in the ceiling and a magnet was lowered. Shocker flew into the air and stuck to the magnet. The magnet went back into the ceiling. 

****

Colin: Shocker!

All of a sudden a rag was slipped over Colin's face. It was coated in some sort of chemical that knocked him out. He was then picked up and carried off. 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Next Time:

Who is Storm Shadow?


	5. Thunder

****

MedaBots

Storm Shadow

Chapter 5

By, Spectral

Note: I do not own Medabots or its characters, however, Colin/Storm Shadow and Shocker/Thunder Blade are mine

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

Colin began to stir. He woke up and looked around. He was in an office of some sort. The room was dark, but he could make out a few things. Both walls were lined with books. In front of him there was a large wooden desk. The desk was clear except for Colin's Meda-Watch. Colin reached for it but a force field of some type was blocking him. Standing next to his chair was an immobile Shocker. His medal was in the watch. Behind the desk was a large black chair. It wasn't facing Colin. On the wall behind the desk there was a large TV screen with three smaller ones on either side of it. 

Colin tried to get up but was still weak. He slumped back into his chair. The large chair turned around. Sitting in it was Dr. Aki. 

****

Colin: *wearily* Dr. Aki?

****

Dr. Aki: I'm sorry we had to knock you out, Colin, but the location of this room must remain secret.

****

Colin: Why'd you bring me here?

****

Dr. Aki: As you know, the Storm Shadow and his medabot Thunder Blade got into the building somehow. We have reason to believe you had something to do with it.

****

Colin: Why would you think that?

****

Dr. Aki: We have a tape of the Storm Shadow's appearance. It proves that you…

****

Colin: AHHH! *Falls, unconscious*

****

Dr. Aki: Colin? Are you okay?

Dr. Aki moved from behind the desk and shook Colin. Colin looked up.

****

Colin: *Different Voice* I'm fine, Doctor. 

Dr. Aki took a step back. Colin had switched to the Storm Shadow.

****

Colin: My alter ego is not to know of my secret. 

****

Dr. Aki: Does Shocker know?

****

Colin: Of course. 

****

Dr. Aki: Does anyone else know?

****

Colin: Only a few trusted friends back in America. Now I suggest you hand over my Meda-Watch.

****

Dr. Aki: I can't do that just yet. For my own safety…

****

Colin: It's not Shocker you have to worry about.

Colin was suddenly hidden by a smoke screen. When it cleared he was dressed as the Storm Shadow. He pulled out a sword and rushed forward. He was about to slice through Dr. Aki when… The Phantom Renegade blocked the sword with his cane.

****

Phantom Renegade: Calm down, Colin.

Dr. Aki walked over to his desk, picked up the meda-watch and threw it to Storm Shadow. Storm Shadow put his sword away and put his watch on. He returned to his chair, as Dr. Aki returned to his. Phantom Renegade stood at the doctor's side.

****

Storm Shadow: Why did you bring me up here?

****

Phantom Renegade: We understand that you have been collecting the Rare Medals. We want to know why.

****

Storm Shadow: I'm protecting them.

****

Dr. Aki: From what? The RubberRobo Gang?

****

Storm Shadow: The RubberRobo Gang is nothing compared to the Possessors. 

****

Dr. Aki: The Possessors?  
**Storm Shadow**: They're strange creatures that can control medabots by possessing their medals. After possessing a medal, possessed medals turn black, the creatures do strange things. They're after the rare medals so they can use the Meda-Force to take over the world. 

I followed them here to Japan after Rokusho used the Meda-Force.

****

Phantom Renegade: What do these Possessors look like?

****

Storm Shadow: They are spider-like creatures with one glowing red eye. They sicken me.

****

Dr. Aki: And how are we supposed to stop them?

****

Storm Shadow: Once the medal they possessed is removed from the medabot they are left vulnerable to attack.

****

Phantom Renegade: Are they any danger to humans?

****

Storm Shadow: In their normal form they are harmless, but once inside a medabot they will attack.

****

Dr. Aki: Well then…would you be interested in a job?

****

Storm Shadow: A job?

****

Dr. Aki: Phantom Renegade already protects the rare medals. I want you to help him.

****

Storm Shadow: Good idea. I accept your offer. Thunder Blade and I will help protect the Rare Medals.

Dr. Aki and Storm Shadow shook hands. Storm Shadow went back to looking like Colin. He fell back into his chair, unconscious. 

**Later**

Colin woke up. He was back in his room at his aunt's apartment. He sat up and saw Shocker standing over by the door. His medal was still in the meda-watch. Colin tried to move but fell back down. He was still a little weak. 

****

???: Rest. They used a little too much of that chemical.

Colin turned his head to see the Phantom Renegade standing near the door that led to the small balcony. Colin smiled and tried to get up again.

****

Phantom Renegade: I said rest.   


Colin laughed weakly then fell asleep. The Phantom Renegade walked over and pulled the blanket over Colin. He then walked over to the desk, wrote something on a piece of paper, and then jumped out the window. 

))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Next Time:

The Possessors Strike!


	6. Whirlwinds

****

MedaBots

Storm Shadow

Chapter 6

By, Spectral

Note: I do not own Medabots or its characters, however, Colin/Storm Shadow and Shocker/Thunder Blade are mine

_______________________________________________________

**Inside Colin's mind**

Storm Shadow stood looking at the still sleeping Colin. 

****

Storm Shadow: Poor kid. First he gets drugged then I sap his energy. He doesn't look like he'll wake up any time soon… that means I have to take control…

Storm Shadow took control of Colin's body and got out bed. He walked over to the closet and got changed. 

****

Colin (Storm Shadow): It seems that all we own is jeans and blue T-shirts…

He then went over to the desk. There were two pieces of paper. One just said "Phantom Renegade". The other said " MedaBot Museum, Tonight at 10:00 PM". His first mission. 

****

Colin: Good thing it's Saturday. I despise school… *Puts Medal in Shocker*

****

Shocker: …Colin What happened? Oh my…

****

Colin: Colin's still resting.

****

Shocker: What happened?  


Colin explained what happened to Shocker. 

****

Shocker: Well then… this should make things interesting.

****

Colin: okay…

Colin and Shocker left the house and walked down the street. They stopped at the 24 Hop Mart. No one was there except for Henry, who was sweeping.

****

Henry: Hi Colin! What's up?

****

Colin: Nothing. *Picks up Paper* Hmmmm… nothing happened. *Thought* That will change tonight…*End Thought*

Colin put the paper back on the shelf and sat down at the counter. 

****

Henry: You sound different. Do you have a cold or something?

****

Colin: No…

****

Dr Aki: Hello Henry, Colin, and Shocker.

****

Colin: Hello, Dr. Aki.

****

Henry: Hey Doc.

****

Shocker: What's up?

****

Dr. Aki: Actually I was looking for Colin.

****

Colin: Why?

****

Dr. Aki: I need a word with you, in private.

****

Colin: Umm…okay…

Colin and Dr. Akiwent to the back of the store. 

****

Dr. Aki: Storm Shadow, we've found a rare medal at the medabots museum. You, Thunder Blade, and Phantom Renegade will go there to—

****

Colin: I already know. 

****

Dr. Aki: And there's a robattle tournament next week. I was wondering which one of you is entering.

****

Colin: Thunder Blade and I will be entering. 

****

Dr. Aki: Well then.

Colin went back to sitting at the counter as Dr. Aki talked with Henry. A few minutes later Colin and Shocker got up and left. They went to the park. They found a nice tree and climbed up into it. They then fell asleep. 

Ikki, Metabee, Erika, and Brass were walking through the park. They were suddenly stopped by someone dressed in red. This person had a sinister looking medabot with them.

****

Ikki: Who are you?

****

???: I'm Red. I'm here for a Robattle.

__

Stats

Fire Starter

Medafighter: Red

Specialty: FireBall

****

Metabee: Alright. Robattle time!

****

Mr. Referee: Than it's agreed! I declare this a submission Robattle. Medafighters Ready…ROBATTLE!

Metabee opened fire. Fire Starter wasn't effected by the attack. Red laughed.

****

Red: Fire Starter! Fireball Attack!

Fire Starter raised its arms and fired several fireballs at Metabee. Metabee dove out of the way and the fireball hit the tree. 

The tree burst into flames. 

Metabee continued to dodge fireballs as the sky began to cloud up. Everyone paused as it grew dark. Suddenly a flaming Storm Shadow and Thunder Blade jumped out of the fiery tree. They hit the ground and rolled around until the fire was out. They then jumped up and were very angry.

****

Storm Shadow: WHO SET ME ON FIRE?!?!?!?!?!

****

Red: Uhhh we did….

Thunder Blade and Storm Shadow raised their swords into the air. Suddenly lightning struck Red and her medabot. 

****

Mr. Referee: Function ceased the winner is… Metabee!

****

Metabee: But I didn't do anything.

****

Ikki: Who cares? A win's a win.

****

Metabee: okay…

****

Storm Shadow: *mumbling* Oh…I'm all singed…

****

Erika: Mr. Storm Shadow, would you mind being interviewed for the school newspaper?

****

Storm Shadow: Ummm…*throws a smoke bomb*

The smoke clears and Storm Shadow and Thunder Blade are gone. 

****

Erika: How does he always do that?

****

Ikki: Who knows?

**That night, ten PM**

Phantom Renegade landed on the museum roof. He looked around and jumped as Storm Shadow and Thunder Blade landed.

****

Storm Shadow: Let's go.

The three shadowy thieves walked over to the sunroof. It had an electronic lock. Phantom Renegade pulled out a lock opener but Storm Shadow already had his swords out. With two slashes the window was open.

The three of them jumped down and hid. A guard walked by but was quickly unconscious. 

****

Phantom Renegade: Was that really necessary?

****

Storm Shadow: Yes.

****

Thunder Blade: Why me…

The three snuck to the vault. Phantom Renegade unlocked the door. The Security system had been updated since the last time Phantom Renegade had struck. Thunder Blade stepped forward.

****

Thunder Blade: I'll handle this…

Thunder Blade used his swords to deflect the infer-red beams and managed to grab the medal. Phantom Renegade and Storm Shadow walked forward and the alarm went off.

****

All Three: Uh oh…

Suddenly they were surrounded by guards and their medabots.

__

Stats

Guard

Medafighter: The Medabot Museum

Specialty: Shooting

****

Guard: Drop the medal

****

Storm Shadow: I don't think so *Throws smoke bomb*

The Guards opened fire but Phantom Renegade and the others were already gone. They were running in the alley with guards right behind them. Storm Shadow looked back and flung a handful of ninja stars at the guards. That stopped them. 

The three thieves ducked down another alley. They rested for a few moments. They didn't notice two pairs of glowing red eyes watching them from the shadows.

//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\

Next Time:

Now the Possessors really strike


	7. Light Rain

****

MedaBots

Storm Shadow

Chapter 7

By, Spectral

Note: I do not own Medabots or its characters, however, Colin/Storm Shadow and Shocker/Thunder Blade are mine

/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\

Storm Shadow looked over his shoulder and noticed the glowing red eyes.

****

Storm Shadow: We've got company.

****

Phantom Renegade: What?

The two meadbots stepped out of the shadows. One was a scorpion-type while the other was a ninja-type.

__

Stats

Scorpanix

Medafighter: ???

Specialty: Shoots Needles

Stats 

Black Sword

Medafighter: ???

Specialty: Dark Sword

****

Thunder Blade: They're being controlled by Possessors…

****

Phantom Renegade: I'll just let you handle this…

****

Storm Shadow: No problem.

Phantom Renegade used his grappling hook to get to the roof of the building. He watched as Storm Shadow and Thunder Blade prepared to fight. 

****

Storm Shadow: I'll deal with the bug. The ninja's yours…

****

Thunder Blade: Fine with me.

Scorpanix fired a few needles and Storm Shadow jumped into the air. He sliced with his swords but Scorpanix blocked with his claws. 

Thunder Blade and Black Sword were locked in battle. It was clash after clash of swords. Both medabots were just blurs. 

Storm Shadow dodged several more needles and flung a few ninja stars. The stars smashed into the needles in mid air. Storm Shadow's swords began to glow. He jumped up and slashed. Two glowing energy blades flew from the swords and knocked Scorpanix into Black Sword. Both medabots smashed into the wall and their medals fell out. 

The black medals began to glow. The black seemed to drain from the medals. The strange black ooze formed into two black spider-like creatures with a one glowing red eye each. One shot a red bolt of energy from its eye. 

Storm Shadow was caught by surprise and was hit by the bolt. Thunder Blade jumped forward with glowing swords and slashed. One Possessor exploded into tiny little pieces. The other turned and ran. Phantom Renegade jumped from above and landed on it. It also burst into tiny little pieces. 

Phantom Renegade walked over to Storm Shadow and helped him off the ground. Thunder Blade walked over and laughed. 

****

Phantom Renegade: I thought you said those things were no danger outside of a medabot.

****

Storm Shadow: They've never been able to do that before...oh great singed twice in one day…

Phantom Renegade took the medal to Dr. Aki while Storm Shadow and Thunder Blade brought the medabots back to their medafighters. 

It was midnight when Thunder Blade and Storm Shadow got home. Storm Shadow quickly changed back to looking like Colin and Thunder Blade switched to Shocker. Storm Shadow fell asleep and gave control of the body back to the still sleeping Colin. Shocker fell asleep in the large chair near the door. 

**Next Day**

Colin woke up with a headache. The last thing he remembered was the Phantom Renegade telling him to rest. He could remember nothing else. 

Colin got out of bed and changed into his usual blue attire. Shocker woke up and yawned. 

****

Shocker: Good morning.

****

Colin: Morning… Shocker, did anything weird happen yesterday?

****

Shocker: No…

****

Colin: …Okay. 

Colin went to the kitchen and found a note from his aunt. 

*Note*

Dear Colin,

I had to go to work early today. See you later.

, Aunt Caviar

*End Note*

****

Colin: I didn't know Aunt Caviar worked on Sundays…

Colin got himself a bowl of cereal and sat down at the table. Shocker turned on the TV and sat down next to Colin.

****

TV: Last night the Medabot Museum was robbed again. The Phantom Renegade struck again but this time had help. The Storm Shadow and his medabot Thunder Blade assisted in the robbery. 

****

Colin: All three of 'em… 

****

Shocker: Interesting. 

Colin quickly finished his breakfast and turned off the TV. He and Shocker left the building after he locked the door. They walked to the 24 Hop Mart.

Henry was on break, reading the paper. Erika was talking with Brass about Storm Shadow and Thunder Blade. 

****

Colin: Hi, What's up?

****

Erika: What's up? Don't you watch the news? Storm Shadow and Thunder Blade have joined forces with the Phantom Renegade!

****

Colin: Oh yeah… I saw that on the news this morning. 

****

Henry: It's really something that the three of them are working together.

****

Ikki: Who's working together?  
**Erika**: Thunder Blade, Storm Shadow, and the Phantom Renegade. They stole a rare medal from the Medabot Museum last night!

****

Metabee: That place needs better security…

****

Brass: They do seem to be robbed a lot.

****

Henry: It's just because the Phantom Renegade is the best there is. There isn't a security system in existence that he can't get through.

****

Colin: Yeah!

*Silence*

****

Erika: Anyway…the Robattle Tournament is this Saturday! Are you entering, Ikki?

****

Ikki: Of course. We already signed up.

****

Metabee: And we're gonna win.

****

Erika: Maybe…

****

Ikki: Hey Colin, are you gonna enter?

****

Colin: No. I think that Shocker and I will just sit back and watch this time.

****

Metabee: Suit yourself. One less victim. 

****

Shocker: *shakes head* this tournament should be interesting. 

Ikki, Metabee, Brass, and Erika walked away. They were headed for the park. Colin said he had something to do so he didn't go with them. 

**Colin's Room at the Apartment**

Colin was fixing up one of Shocker's arms. There was a small wiring problem. Colin fixed the problem and put it back on Shocker. Colin suddenly fell over. 

****

Shocker: Not again…

Shocker changed to Thunder Blade as Colin got up. After changing to Storm Shadow, Colin and Thunder Blade jumped out of the window. They went to the park and found Metabee defeating Cyan Dog again. 

Storm Shadow and Thunder Blade jumped into a nearby tree and hid.

****

Mr. Referee: Function ceased! The winner is…Metabee!

Mr. Referee disappeared in a cloud of smoke as Metabee went back over to Ikki. Erika was writing something down in her notebook.

****

Storm Shadow: AHHAHAHA! 

Storm Shadow jumped out of the tree and landed a few feet away from everyone. Thunder Blade did the same. 

****

Erika, Metabee, Brass, and Ikki: Storm Shadow and Thunder Blade!

****

Storm Shadow: Erika, here's something you can put in your paper… Thunder Blade and I will be entering the Robattle tournament this Saturday. 

I**kki and Metabee**: WHAT!?!?

****

Thunder Battle: I look forward to robattling you, Metabee.

Thunder Blade and Storm Shadow disappeared in clouds of smoke. Ikki and Metabee were still shocked while Erika was writing quickly. 

#######################################################

Next Time:

Tournament!


	8. Rolling Fog

****

MedaBots

Storm Shadow

Chapter 8

By, Spectral

Note: I do not own Medabots or its characters, however, Colin/Storm Shadow and Shocker/Thunder Blade are mine

///\///\///\///\///\///\///\///\///\///\///\///\///\///\///\///\///\///\///\///\///\///\///\

Every newspaper and TV new station in the area sent extra people to the Robattle Tournament once they found out that Storm Shadow and Thunder Blade had entered. 

The tournament was going to start Saturday morning. It was Friday night. Colin had gone to bed early so Storm Shadow managed to take control without knocking Colin out. Shocker switched to Thunder Blade and they waited.

**Time: 2:46 AM**

Thunder Blade was sharpening his swords while Storm Shadow cleaned his sunglasses. Storm Shadow looked up when he heard something rustling the bushes outside. He got up and proceeded to the small concrete balcony. 

Storm Shadow looked down and saw something glowing red in the bushes down below. It was an eye. It was watching the specialty Meda-part shop across the street. 

****

Storm Shadow: Lousy bugs…*is covered by smokescreen*

Storm Shadow donned his ninja-gear and pulled out his swords. Thunder Blade looked over and sighed. He then went back to sharpening his swords. Storm Shadow jumped off the balcony and slashed the Possessor. It exploded into several tiny pieces. 

Storm Shadow then jumped back up but went too high. He landed on the balcony of an old woman.

****

Old Woman: AHHHHHHHHHH!

****

Storm Shadow: AHHHHHHHH!

****

Old Woman: AHHHHHHH!

****

Storm Shadow: AHHHHHHHH!

The Old Woman then began hitting Storm Shadow with her cane. Storm Shadow jumped down to the street below. He looked up and turned to go back into the building but was hit by a truck. 

Storm Shadow peeled himself off the street and climbed up the side off the building. He made it back to Colin's room and fell onto the bed.

**Time: 7:59 AM**

Storm Shadow woke up and looked at the clock. He jumped up and ran over to Thunder Blade.

****

Thunder Blade: So how are we going to get there in time.

Storm Shadow held up a yellow marble. He threw it to the ground and he and Thunder Blade dissappeared in a flash of light.

**Park**

****

Erika: I don't see Storm Shadow and Thunder Blade any where. 

****

Metabee: They probably chickened out.

BOOM!

A bolt of lightning had just hit the ground in front of Metabee, sending the KBT type flying. The light cleared and Storm Shadow and Thunder Blade got up.

****

Storm Shadow: We've really got to find a better way to travel.

****

Metabee: What's the big idea?!?!?!?!

****

Thunder Blade: Sorry about that…

****

Metabee: rrrrrrrrrrr…..

****

Ikki: Hey, save the fight for the ring.

****

Metabee: That's right. I'll get you in the finals, if you make it that is.

Ikki and Metabee went to the ring where the robattles were to take place. Storm Shadow and Thunder Blade were swarmed by reporters. They sunk into the shadows and slid down to the ring. The reporters looked around, confused.

**Ring**

Mr. Referee was standing in the hexagonal ring. All of the Spectators filed into their seats and he looked around.

****

Mr. Referee: Hello Robattle fans! It's tournement time once again! The competitors today will be:

Ikki and Metabee

Spike and CyanDog

Sloan and Totalizer 

Samantha and PepperCat

The Principal and Samurai

Storm Shadow and Thunder Blade

Koji and Sumillidon

And

The Dark Ninja and Dark Sword!

There were many cheers as the Medafighters and Medabots walked onto the ring. Storm Shadow and Thunder Blade glared angrily at The Dark Ninja and Dark Sword. Phantom Renegade was standing in a nearby tree, watching the activities below.

****

Mr Referee: The tournement will be as follows:

Round One:

Sloan and Totalizer VS Koji and Sumillidon

Round Two:

Ikki and Metabee VS Spike and CyanDog

Round Three:

The Principal and Samurai VS Samantha and PepperCat

Round Four:

The Dark Ninja and Dark Sword VS Storm Shadow and Thunder Blade!

The winner of each round will proceed to face the winners of the other rounds. The Medafighters will have time to repair their Medabots between rounds. Medafighters ready…ROBATTLE!

Mr. Referee stepped back as Sloan, Koji, Sumillidon, and Totalizer stepped forward. The other Medafighters and Medabots left the ring. Ikki, Metabee, Spike, and CyanDog didn't have to go far because Sumillidon finished Totalizer with one slash.

Both CyanDog and Peppercat went down just as quickly. The two ninjas and Ninja-Type Medabots stepped into the ring. People started cheering and cameras flashed.

****

Mr. Referee: Medafighters ready…

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Next Time: 

ROBATTLE!


	9. Dark Sky

****

MedaBots

Storm Shadow

Chapter 9

By, Spectral

Note: I do not own Medabots or its characters, however, Colin/Storm Shadow and Shocker/Thunder Blade are mine

\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/

  
**Mr. Referee**: ROBATTLE!

The two ninja type medabots jumped forward and slashed at each other. They were locked in the middle of the in the middle of the ring, swords to swords. 

The crowd was silent. Storm Shadow looked of with narrowed eyes. The Dark Ninja didn't look very interested in the fight. He thought that it would be an easy win. 

****

Storm Shadow: Thunder Blade, Thunder Star attack!

Thunder Blade jumped back and slashed at the air twice. Several ninja stars made of electricity went flying through the air and smashed into Black Sword. 

****

Dark Ninja: hmmm… Black Star attack!

Black Sword jumped back and slashed at the air twice. Several ninja stars made of black energy went flying through the air and smashed into Thunder Blade. 

The two medabots and madafighters stood staring at each other. 

****

Storm Shadow: Time to end this! Lightning Sword Attack!

****

Dark Ninja: Time to end this! Dark Sword Attack!

Thunder Blade charged forward with white glowing swords. Black Sword charged forward with purple glowing swords. They clashed in the center of the ring and there was a blinding flash of light. 

The light cleared and the medabots were at opposite sides of the ring. There were two white slash marks on Black Sword and there were two purple slash marks on Thunder Blade. 

There was silence. Nothing moved. Light flashed across Storm Shadow's sunglasses and Black Sword fell.

****

Mr. Referee: Function ceased! The winner is…Thunder Blade!

There was more silence then cheers and flashing cameras. Storm Shadow and left the ring. The other competitors stared at them in disbelief. 

Ikki and Metabee defeated Koji and Sumillidon by using Metabee as a projectile. Storm Shadow and Thunder Blade had defeated The Principal and Samurai with a Thunder Star attack.

After a few repairs, Ikki, Metabee, Storm Shadow and, Thunder Blade stepped into the ring. The crowd cheered and cameras flashed again. 

****

Mr. Referee: Medafighters ready… ROBATTLE!

Metabee opened fire. Thunder Blade jumped to the side and slashed at the air. The thunder star attack hit Metabee but it had little effect. Metabee charged forward and punched but his attack was blocked. 

Metabee fired his seeker missiles. Thunder Blade jumped over the missiles and kicked Metabee. The KBT type staggered back and began to glow.

****

Metabee: Dude, I rock.

Metabee unleashed the Medaforce and Ikki smiled. He thought it was over but light flashed across Storm Shadow's sunglasses again. Thunder Blade sliced right through the medaforce beam and his swords started glowing. 

****

Storm Shadow: Lightning sword!

Thunder Blade jumped into the air. His swords began sparking and he dove down. Metabee couldn't react and was slammed into. There was a flash of lightning and Thunder Blade jumped back. Metabee fell to the ground and his medal popped out. 

****

Mr. Referee: Function ceased! The winner is Thunder Blade!

The crowd started cheering. Ikki walked over and scooped up Metabee's medal. Mr. Referee handed Storm Shadow the prize money. Thunder Blade walked over to his medafighter and then he and Storm Shadow disappeared in a cloud of smoke. 

**That Night**

Colin woke up and sighed. He had slept through the tournament. He got out of bed and went to the TV. He turned on the news and was shocked that Thunder Blade and Storm Shadow won. 

Shocker was asleep. Colin decided not to bother him and walked out onto the balcony. He tripped and almost fell over the railing. Colin looked down and saw a small box marked "Shocker". Colin picked it up and set down next to Shocker. 

Colin went back onto the balcony and looked up at the sky. The moon was full and there weren't any clouds. It was the perfect night for the Dark Strike. 

Colin walked over to his bed and pulled a locked metal box from under it. He unlocked it and opened it. Without waking Shocker, Colin changed into the black pants, shirt, gloves, and boots that were in the box. He put on the belt that was also in the box and then picked up the last items in the box. He put the two metal gauntlets on and picked the cape off up the bed. He tied the cape on and pulled the hood up. 

When his face was no longer visible, Colin slid the box back under his bed. He then walked out onto the balcony and fired a grappling hook. 

Dark Strike swung off in the direction on the Medabots Corporation HQ.

___-___-___-___-___-___-___-___-___-___-___-___-___-___-___-_

Next Time:

Dark Strike


	10. Dark Strike

****

MedaBots

Storm Shadow

Chapter 10

By, Spectral

Note: I do not own Medabots or its characters, however, Colin/Storm Shadow and Shocker/Thunder Blade are mine

\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/

A dark shadow moved through Dr. Aki's lab. It walked over to the computer and started typing.

****

Dark Strike: Hmmm… so there's one on the Checkler Estate. Well it time for Dark Strike to go to work. 

Dark Strike turned off the computer and jumped out of the nearby window. A guard walked by the office and looked inside. He walked away thinking that he was insane. 

**Mansion**

Hundreds of guards patrolled the Checkler Estate. Old man Checkler was incredibly rich and was a collector of medabots. His home was very well protected. 

Dark Strike slipped past the outer security with ease. The rare medal he was after was inside the mansion. Dark Strike scaled the building and jumped through a window. The room was empty. Dark Strike heard someone coming and dove into the shadows. 

Two guards walked into the room and looked at the broken glass. They looked around the room. Suddenly one fell. The other turned and opened fire at the stranger that had emerged from the shadows. 

Dark Strike dove to the side and fired something from his gauntlets. They were needles (not syringes, needles). The gun was knocked out of the guard's hands. Dark Strike then charged forward and landed a powerful kick to the guard's jaw. 

Dark Strike brushed off his cape and stalked through the shadows. Eventually he came to a large steel door. He walked over to the keypad and pulled the cover off. He pointed one finger at the internal circuits and a wire shot from his gauntlets. The keypad beeped and the door opened. 

There were security lasers inside that were easily avoided. Dark Strike reached the platform that the rare medal was on and stole it. An alarm sounded and the room was swarming with guards. 

Dark Strike through a smoke bomb and escaped to the roof. More guards appeared. They chased Dark Strike to the edge of the roof. The house overlooked a cliff that overlooked the sea. It was a very long drop. Dark Strike was cornered. He turned around and was faced with several guards taking aim. 

****

Guard: Surrender now! We have you cornered!

****

Dark Strike: *Crosses arms* Catch me if you can!

With that Dark Strike flipped backwards off the roof. The guards stared in disbelief and looked over the roof. There was no sign of the known thief. They all went back to their posts.

Dark Strike clung to the side of the cliff. After the guards were out of sight he fired his grappling hook and returned to the Medabots Corporation HQ. 

He dropped the medal on Dr. Aki's desk in a jet black box with a card that said "Dark Strike". He then returned to the apartment. After changing out of his costume, Colin got back into bed. He fell asleep quickly 

**Next Day**

Erika, Ikki, Metabee, and Brass were at the 24 Hop Mart when Colin and Shocker arrived. Henry was reading the paper and didn't seem happy. 

****

Colin: Hey, What's up?

****

Erika: There was another rare medal stolen.

****

Shocker: By who? The Phantom Renegade?

****

Henry: *Slams down paper* No. It was some new guy. He goes by the name of Dark Strike.

****

Colin and Shocker: Dark Strike!

****

Ikki: Yeah, Dark Strike.

****

Colin: oh no… he followed me here?!?!

****

Metabee: What? You know the guy?

****

Colin: That Dark Strike guy has been after me for awhile. He thinks I'm Storm Shadow and won't leave me alone…

****

Henry: The why's he stealing rare medals?

****

Shocker: Good question.

Dr. Aki walked into the store and whispered something to Henry. Henry turned and went to the back of the store. Dr. Aki turned and ran from the building. 

Ikki, Metabee, Erika, and Brass stared at the retreating doctor. Metebee and Ikki got up and followed. Erika and Brass moved to do the same but noticed that Colin and Shocker didn't move.

****

Erika: Aren't you coming?

****

Colin: No, Henry disappeared so we're going to watch the store for him. 

****

Erika: All right…

Erika and Brass left the store and Colin turned to Shocker. 

****

Shocker: I wonder what's wrong…

****

Colin: I'll have to ask Aunt Caviar later. 

Colin went to the back room, grabbed two aprons, put one on and threw the other to Shocker. Shocker donned the apron and they went behind the counter.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

Next Time:

Now What?


	11. Clearing Sky

****

MedaBots

Storm Shadow

Chapter 11

By, Spectral

Note: I do not own Medabots or its characters, however, Colin/ Dark Strike/Storm Shadow and Shocker/Thunder Blade are mine

\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/

Colin and Shocker were helping a customer when the manager walked in.

****

Manager: Who are you?

****

Colin: I'm Colin and this is Shocker.

****

Manager: Okay…well what are you doing here?

****

Shocker: There was an emergency and Henry had to leave. We've been watching the store for him.

****

Manager: Well you can leave now. I'll watch the store until Henry gets back. Thanks for the help.

****

Colin: Okay. 

Colin and Shocker took off their aprons and left the store. They proceeded home but Colin tripped halfway there. When he got back up he was Storm Shadow. 

He and Shocker ducked down the nearest alley. Colin donned his ninja gear and Shocker became Thunder Blade. They jumped off in the direction of the MedaBots Corporation HQ. 

**MCHQ**

Dr. Aki was in the hidden room with The Phantom Renegade. They seemed to be waiting for something. Storm Shadow and Thunder Blade dropped from the shadowy ceiling and looked over at the other two people in the room.

****

Dr. Aki: You wouldn't happen to know anything about Dark Strike, would you?

****

Storm Shadow: Nothing. I'd just like to run into him so I can unmask the guy.

****

Phantom Renegade: We'll have to keep an eye out for him. He seems to be on our side, though. He did leave us the Rare Medal didn't he?

****

Thunder Blade: Yeah…

****

Storm Shadow: If we're done here then I have to leave.

Storm Shadow and Thunder Blade sank into the shadows. They returned to Colin's room at the apartment and Storm Shadow gave control back to Colin. Thunder Blade and already switched back to Shocker. 

****

Shocker: I'm a little tired. I'm going to sleep for a little while.

****

Colin: Okay.

Shocker ejected his medal and Colin put it in his medawatch. Colin went to his closet and pulled out a blue backpack. He opened it and pulled out his Dark Strike gear. He got changed and jumped out of the window. He proceeded to the MCHQ. 

Dr. Aki was just leaving. He walked through the park and jumped when someone landed in front of him. Dark Strike looked up.

****

Dark Strike: Hello Doctor.

****

Dr. Aki: What do you want Dark Strike?

****

Dark Strike: I will be helping to recover the rare medals, but I work alone so randomly expect the medals to show up.

****

Dr. Aki: Either way the rare medals are recovered. Do you know about the…

****

Dark Strike: Of course I know of the Rubber Robo gang and The Possessors. I'll try to get the next medal to you soon.

Dark Strike wrapped himself in his cape, and was covered by a smoke screen, and disappeared. Dr. Aki just continued walking. 

Dark Strike jumped through the trees in the park and found Ikki and Metabee training. Erika and Brass were watching them. Dark Strike laughed quietly and hid in a tree. 

Ikki and Metabee took a break and sat down next to Erika and Brass. They were just staring at the clouds. Suddenly they were surrounded by needles. They all jumped. They looked around and saw nothing.

****

Dark Strike: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Dark Strike jumped out of the tree and walked over to the people he had scared.

****

Dark Strike: Well that was funny.

****

Metabee: Just who are you anyway?

****

Dark Strike: Shadow in the night, phantom in the darkness, I am Dark Strike.

****

Erika: Dark Strike!

****

Dark Strike: Yes…

****

Erika: Would you be interested in an interview for our school newspaper?  
**Dark Strike**: Sure, why not? I don't have anything better to do right now…

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Next Time:

Interview


	12. Electrical Storm

****

MedaBots

Storm Shadow

Chapter 12

By, Spectral

Note: I do not own Medabots or its characters, however, Colin/ Dark Strike/Storm Shadow and Shocker/Thunder Blade are mine

****

Note: Okay. I know that some people want Space Medafighter X and Arc Beetle to be in the story. While they are not in this chapter they will be in a later one. 

\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/

Dark Strike was sitting under a tree. Erika, Metabee, Ikki, and Brass were sitting opposite him. 

****

Erika: Okay. Question one. What is your name?

****

Dark Strike: Dark Strike.

****

Erika: No, I meant your real…anyway… how old are you?

****

Dark Strike: Classified.

****

Erika: Umm…. Why are you here in Japan?

****

Dark Strike: I'm following the Storm Shadow.

****

Erika: Then why'd you steal a rare medal?

****

Dark Strike: I figured that if I collected enough rare medals then he would come looking for me. Then I'll finally figure out who he is. Plus this might help me meet my idol, The Phantom Renegade.

****

Erika: Interesting… Do you have a MedaBot?

****

Dark Strike: No.

****

Erika: … Why are you Dark Strike?

****

Dark Strike: Being Dark Strike is a lot more fun than sitting at home and doing nothing.

****

Erika: Where do you live?

****

Dark Strike: My base of operations is back in America but for now I just hang out here in the park.

Erika was about to ask another question when several ambulances and fire engines raced by the park. Everyone got up and ran over to street.

****

Metabee: Wonder what's going on…

Dark Strike seemed to be listening to something inside his hood. It was a radio.

****

Dark Strike: There's been a bus crash downtown. It went out of control and smashed into a truck. The truck exploded… I'm going to help.

Dark Strike fired his grappling hook and took off for downtown.

****

Ikki: Hey, wait for us!

Ikki and the others followed but couldn't keep up with Dark Strike.

**Downtown**

****

Police: There are still people on the bus!

****

Paramedic: How fast can we get them out? The bus might explode!

Dark Strike swung down from a nearby building and crashed through a bus window. He looked around and saw that fire was blocking the exit.

****

???: Help!

A woman was trying to pull free from a metal bar that had her pinned to her chair. Dark Strike rushed over and lifted the bar up (Note: The suit Dark Strike wears enhances his strength). The woman crawled off the seat quickly and Dark Strike dropped the bar. 

****

Dark Strike: Are you okay?

****

Woman: I'm okay but how will we get out of here?

Dark Strike rose his left arm and shot a glowing green needle at one of the bus's sides. He then shielded the woman with his cape.

BOOM!

The woman jumped through the hole in the bus and two paramedics rushed to her. Dark Strike continued to pull people from the bus. Just as he rescued the last person, some one yelled.

****

Police: Look out! The power cable is falling!

Dark Strike jumped from the bus but the wire caught him in the back. It was shocking. Colin thought that his head was splitting in two. The wire fell away and the smoking Dark Strike collapsed. 

A paramedic rushed over. He reached for Dark Strike's hood and his wrist was suddenly in a lot of pain. Dark Strike pulled himself off the ground and looked around. 

The officials appeared to have everything under control so Dark Strike returned to the apartment. He removed the Dark Strike gear and fell onto the bed. 

**That Night**

Colin awoke as Storm Shadow. He put Shocker's medal back in the medawatch and donned his ninja gear. Shocker activated and switched to Thunder Blade.

****

Thunder Blade: Why do we have to sneak into a military base?

****

Storm Shadow: Because that's where the rare medal is. Now let's go.

Storm Shadow and Thunder Blade jumped out of the window and took off to meet with Phantom Renegade. As they jumped from building to building, something was going on back at the apartment. A shadow moved from the bed to the closet. It pulled out the Dark Strike gear, put it on, and swung out of the room.

**Base**

****

Phantom Renegade: About time you two got here.

****

Storm Shadow: Sorry but we got lost. 

****

Thunder Blade: Where exactly is the medal stored?

****

Phantom Renegade: It's in a vault somewhere in the eastern half of the building. We'll be using the southern "entrance". These guys are serious and heavily armed so try to avoid conflict as much as possible.

****

Storm Shadow: Where's the fun in that?

As the three thieves were talking, Dark Strike was sneaking into the northern "entrance". The three other thieves jumped down from the tree they were hiding in and proceeded to the building. 

They got into the building with ease but came to a split in the hall. Thunder Blade went with Phantom Renegade and Storm Shadow went alone.

****

Storm Shadow: I should be getting close now…I wonder why there haven't been any guards…

Storm Shadow kept walking until he came to a turn. He turned the corner and smashed into someone that came running out of the vault. The two people got off the floor and dusted themselves off. They then looked up.

****

Storm Shadow: Dark Strike!

****

Dark Strike: Storm Shadow!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Next Time:

Two Colins? Okay what the heck is going on here?


	13. Conflict

****

MedaBots

Storm Shadow

Chapter 13

By, Spectral

Note: I do not own Medabots or its characters, however, Colin/ Dark Strike/Storm Shadow and Shocker/Thunder Blade are mine

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

Dark Strike jumped back and assumed a fighting stance. Storm Shadow was unimpressed. 

****

Dark Strike: Get out of my way or I will have to go through you.

****

Storm Shadow: Ha! You're no match for me. Hand over the rare medal and I'll let you go.

****

Dark Strike: I don't have time for this. I'll just have to hurt you.

****

Storm Shadow: That's it. Not only am I going to pummel you, but I'm going to rip that hood off, find out who you are, and turn you in to the police.

****

Dark Strike: You can try!

Dark Strike jumped into the air, threw his cape behind him, and kicked Storm Shadow in the chest. 

The ninja stumbled back but came back with an angry punch to Dark Strike. A fight ensued. Both mysterious thieves jumped, dodged, punched, and kicked until they were both struggling to catch their breaths.

****

Thunder Blade (Over radio): Storm Shadow, we had to bail. There are too many guards. Hurry before they find you!

****

Storm Shadow: I'd love to but I've run into a small problem.

****

Thunder Blade: What problem?  
**Storm Shadow**: Dark Strike got to the medal before us.

****

Thunder Blade: Dark Strike!?!?! Well beat him up and take the medal!

****

Storm Shadow: That's a lot easier said than done. *Hangs up (?) radio*

Dark Strike and Storm Shadow were about to continue fighting when something started shooting lasers at them. The lasers melted right through the thick steel walls of the base. The two thieves looked over in the direction and saw several guard robots (not medabots just plain mindless robots) were walking towards them.

****

Dark Strike: Hmm…well it looks like the only way of either of us getting out of here alive is to work together.

****

Storm Shadow: *Pulls out swords* You really think that we can beat that many robots?

****

Dark Strike: Not really… but I'm going to try anyway.

****

Storm Shadow: Well then, lets send some of these bots to the junkyard.

Storm Shadow jumped into the air with his swords raised. Dark Strike charged forward, explosive needles ready to fire.

-----------------------------------------~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Next Time:

Will they make it out alive?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~----------------------------------------------------

Cliffhanger…ain't I evil?


	14. Doom? Maybe Not

****

MedaBots

Storm Shadow

Chapter 14

By, Spectral

Note: I do not own Medabots or its characters, however, Colin/ Dark Strike/Storm Shadow and Shocker/Thunder Blade are mine

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

BOOM!

Several robots went down. Dark Strike fired a few more needle-bombs and took down some more. Storm Shadow sliced through many more bots. Both were damaged and parts of their costumes were ripped.

****

Dark Strike: This is a lot more fun than I thought it would be.

****

Storm Shadow: There're more robots on the way.

The masked thieves continued to fight. They took hits but dished out twice as many. They soon destroyed all the bots in the hall but more approached. 

****

Dark Strike: Oh crud… I'm out of ammo…

****

Storm Shadow: That's not a good thing…

Suddenly a beam of destruction shot down the hall. All the robots were eliminated. A strange medabot walked up between the battle damaged thieves.

****

???: You two looked like you needed some help.

Space Medafighter X walked up behind his medabot. Thunder Blade followed.

****

Thunder Blade: Let's go!

They all ran through the hole in the wall that had been made by an earlier laser shot. After retreating to a nearby building, they all rested on the roof.

****

Dark Strike: That's the last time I do something like that…

****

Storm Shadow: Wait a second… You still have the rare medal! Hand it over!

****

Dark Strike: Yeah right. You really aren't in a condition to make demands.

****

Thunder Blade: But I am. Hand over the rare medal of else.

A gust of wind picked up. It blew the hood right off Dark Strike's head. Everyone was shocked.

****

X: How is

****

Thunder Blade: this

****

Storm Shadow: Possible?!?!

****

X: Two Colins!?!?!?!

****

Colin: What are you talking about?  


Storm Shadow pulled off his mask. Colin(Dark Strike)'s jaw hit the floor. He then walked over to his clone. The two Colins stood face to face. Thunder Blade, Arc Beetle, and Space Medafighter X had absolutely no idea what was going on.

'))))'))))'))))'))))'))))'))))'))))'))))'))))'))

Next Time:

Insanity!

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Okay I know. It's short. Give me a break. I have a ton of homework and I have writer's block.


	15. Explainations

MedaBots  
  
Storm Shadow  
  
1.1 Chapter 15  
  
2 By, Spectral  
  
Note: I do not own Medabots or its characters, however, Colin/ Dark Strike/Storm Shadow and Shocker/Thunder Blade are mine  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
**Back at Dr. Aki's Secret room at the Medabot's HQ**  
  
Dr. Aki was sitting behind his desk. Phantom Renegade was standing next to him. The two Colin's were sitting in chairs opposite the desk. Shocker was sitting between them.  
  
Dr. Aki: Okay… let's try to sort this out. Colin is Dark Strike but no one else knew.  
  
DSColin: Right.  
  
Dr. Aki: And Colin was also Storm Shadow but he didn't know.  
  
SSColin: Right.  
  
Dr. Aki: The two minds shared the body but somehow they were separated.  
  
Shocker: Okay…umm….how?  
  
Dr. Aki: Maybe we should start with finding out how Storm Shadow and Colin started sharing the body in the first place.  
  
SSColin: Good idea. Okay…it all started when…  
  
**Flashback (AHHHHHHHH! NOT AGAIN!)**  
  
Storm Shadow *just the ninja gear* was sitting in the ruby. He'd been there for several thousand years. He had been the greatest warrior in the land during his time. A witch had placed him in this stupid ruby because she was old and bitter.  
  
Tour Guide: This is the Storm Fury Ruby. It is rumored to hold the spirit of an ancient warrior. It is also rumored to have a powerful curse on it.  
  
Storm Shadow sighed. He was bored. This had to have been the trillionth time he'd heard this. He could see the tour group move on. One young boy stayed behind. He seemed to be very interested in the ruby. The boy smirked then followed the tour group.  
  
**Later that night**  
  
Storm Shadow was asleep. He was suddenly woken by something removing the glass case around the ruby. It was someone with a black hood covering his or her face.  
  
The thief picked the ruby up and fired a grappling hook. Dark Strike landed on the museum roof and ran to the edge. He fired the grappling hook again and swung to the next building.  
  
Dark Strike: Hahahaha! Another successful job by Dark Strike!  
  
The thief threw the gem into the air and tried to catch it. The gem slipped right through his fingers. The ruby fell to the street below and shattered into a million pieces.  
  
Dark Strike saw that the gem was beyond repair and swung away. Smoke began rising from the ruby pieces. It formed into the ghost of Storm Shadow. The spirit stretched and took off into the night.  
  
**Next Day**  
  
Colin was walking down the street alone. He supposed to meet his friends and he was late. Colin started running and took a short cut through an alley.  
  
He hit a dead and ran down another alley that branched off from the one he was in. It was also a dead end. He turned to go back the way he came and someone punched him. Colin fell back but flipped back onto his feet. Six older boys were blocking the alley. Their eyes seemed to be glowing with malicious thoughts.  
  
Colin: *eyes narrow* Which one of you punched me?  
  
Punk1: What does it matter to you?  
  
Colin: Which one of you punched me?  
  
Punk6: If you must know, it was me.  
  
The punk went down. Colin had jumped into the air and kicked the punk in the face. Colin landed back in his original position and crossed his arms.  
  
The punk held his now broken nose and staggered to his feet.  
  
Punk6: Kill him!  
  
All six punks ran forward and attacked. Colin seemed to be doing okay for awhile, but two of the punks grabbed and held him while the others pummeled.  
  
Storm Shadow had been watching this from above. He saw Colin getting hurt and wanted to help. There was one problem…he couldn't hurt the punks if he went right through them.  
  
Colin was beaten up badly by now and he then passed out. The punks threw him to the alley floor and started laughing.  
  
Punk4: So…are we gonna kill him now?  
  
Punk6: I don't know. Got any other ideas?  
  
Punk2: I have something in mind.  
  
The punk stepped forward. He reached for the buckle on his belt and Colin passed out. Storm Shadow saw what was about to happen and made his move. Colin was unconscious, so Storm Shadow could take over his body.  
  
The ghost flew down and bonded with the battered boy. Colin started to glow as all his injuries were healed. His hair spiked up, his eyes changed from blue to green and he stood up. Storm Shadow threw down a smoke bomb and donned his ninja gear.  
  
The punks stepped back as Storm Shadow pulled out his swords.  
  
Punk3: W-W-What are you?!?!?!?!  
  
Storm Shadow: I am the Storm Shadow.  
  
The sky clouded up. A bolt of lightning struck Storm Shadow. The punks tried to run but a wall of lightning blocked the alley's exit.  
  
Storm Shadow walked forward and picked up two punks. He shocked them and threw them into the air. They landed in a nearby dumpster. Lightning bolts fired from Storm Shadow's swords took down the next two punks. The punk with the broken nose was kicked in the face again. This time he was knocked out. The final punk looked around franticly. He saw no escape. He raised the belt he had taken off a few moments ago and ran forward.  
  
Suddenly Storm Shadow was behind the punk. He was facing away from the attacker and his swords were held at arms length. It looked like he had just sliced something.  
  
The belt that the punk was holding fell to pieces. His clothes did the same. Then all of the hair on his body fell off. He then fell to the floor, completely bald, nude, and unconscious.  
  
Storm Shadow jumped to the top of the building he was on earlier. He threw off his ninja gear and went back to looking like Colin. He tried to unfuse but couldn't. He instead was transferred to the back of Colin's mind. Colin took back control of his body and fell. All of his injuries reappeared. Storm Shadow had become a part of his mind after that incident.  
  
**End Flashback (finally…)**  
  
Dr. Aki: Interesting…  
  
Phantom Renegade: But how were they separated?  
  
SSColin: Well it would've taken an enormous amount of energy…  
  
DSColin: That's it! While I was rescuing people from that bus crash I got hit with a live power line. That must have been it.  
  
Dr. Aki: Well then… we only have on we only have one problem left…  
  
Shocker: What would that be?  
  
Dr. Aki: Well there are two Colins. We'll have an awful lot of explaining to do to your parents and everyone else…  
  
DSColin: Well first we should explain to the people here first…my aunt for instance.  
  
Shocker: Okay…I can come up with only one idea… we tell Aunt Caviar the truth … and we convince everyone else that you two are brothers. We'll just tell everyone here that he just arrived and your parents probably won't notice anyway so it should be easy.  
  
Dr. Aki: Well…then…we just need a name for Colin's new brother.  
  
Phantom Renegade: Well I don't have any ideas…  
  
Colin: How about Scott?  
  
SSColin: Fine with me.  
  
Dr. Aki: Well then…Scott, Colin, and Shocker, we have some work to do.  
  
#######################################################  
  
Next Time:  
  
I still don't know what's going on… 


	16. Possessors in the Park

****

MedaBots

Storm Shadow

Chapter 16

By, Spectral

Note: I do not own Medabots or its characters, however, Colin/ Dark Strike/Storm Shadow and Shocker/Thunder Blade are mine

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

**Random Sidewalk**

****

Colin: So, how're we going to explain you just showing up to everyone?

****

Scott: How should I know? You're the one that's good with people.

****

Colin: Well our earlier plan was a bit too confusing…remember?

****

Scott: Yeah…how about we keep the old plan, just change it a little?

****

Colin: Okay…we're here…I hope this goes well…don't forget the fake medabot.

****

Scott: I didn't…

Scott threw down what looked like a smoke bomb. When it exploded there was a fake medabot that looked a lot like a cross between Thunder Blade and SpitFire.

Colin, Scott, Shocker, and the fake medabot walked through the doors of the 24-Hour Mart and looked around. With the exception of Henry, the store was empty.

****

Henry: Hi.

****

Colin: Hi… uhhh where is everyone?

****

Henry: Down at the park. Erika ran in here and said something about giant spiders and then they all ran down to the park…

Henry's eye widened as he realized something. The second no one was looking at him, he disappeared to the back room.   


****

Shocker: Hey, where'd Henry go?

****

Scott: It doesn't matter right now. There're Possessors in the park!

****

Colin: Then let's get moving.

Scott threw down a smoke bomb and when the smoke cleared he was Storm Shadow. Shocker transformed to Thunder Blade with a flash of light. Colin reached into his backpack and threw a cape from it. The cape hid him from view completely. Once the cape was out of the way, Dark Strike stood next to Thunder Blade.

****

Dark Strike: Let's go!

**Park**

Metabee and Brass were fighting off about thirty Possessors and the Screws' possessed Medabots.

****

Metabee: What are these things?!

****

Ikki: I don't know, just don't let them get you.

Just as a Possessor was about to latch onto Metabee, a needle sliced through it. The Possessor exploded into a cloud of smoke and everyone looked up.

****

Dark Strike, Storm Shadow, and Thunder Blade: AHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

All three fell from above, landed in front of the Possessors and assumed fighting stances.

****

Storm Shadow: Thunder Blade, you help Metabee and Brass deal with the Screws' Medabots. Dark Strike and I can handle the Possessors.

****

Thunder Blade: Okay. This should be fun.

****

Mr. Referee: I'm not sure what kind of match to call this but…BATTLE!

The Possessors all charged forward at once. Storm Shadow drew his swords and ran at the enemy. Dark Strike lined up the nearest Possessor in his sight and fired an explosive shot at the parasite. Metabee and Brass opened fire upon Crosser Dog and Totalizer, and Thunder Blade slashed at Pepper Cat with glowing swords.

While all this was going on, standing atop a tree was a mysterious figure shrouded in shadow…  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Next Time:

A Great Team begins to form and A New Threat or Ally or Annoyance appears…it really depends on how you look at it… 


	17. Eclipse Cannon

****

MedaBots

Storm Shadow

Chapter 17

By, Spectral

Note: I do not own Medabots or its characters, however, Colin/ Dark Strike/Storm Shadow and Shocker/Thunder Blade are mine

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

Dark Strike shot two Possessors that were about to latch onto Brass and Thunder Blade. The medabots turned and gave a thumbs up before returning to battle.

Storm Shadow jumped back and slashed at Possessors that were trying to attack Ikki and Erika.

****

Storm Shadow: Everyone get back! I'll deal with them.

Dark Strike, Thunder Blade, Brass, and Metabee jumped out of the way. Storm Shadow's swords began to glow. He assumed a fighting stance as all the Possessors turned to look at him.

****

Storm Shadow: DARK TORNADO!

SS slashed with his swords and a heavy wind picked up. Swirling gray energy was issued from the swords. The energy swirl picked the Possessors up and launched them into the air. They all exploded into swirls of smoke when they hit the ground.

****

Storm Shadow: *puts swords away* That was close.

****

Thunder Blade: Looks like we missed three.

Everyone looked up and saw Crosser Dog, Pepper Cat, and Totalizer preparing to attack.

****

Metabee: Let's get 'em!

****

Ikki: Yeah.

****

Storm Shadow: Team robattle.

****

Thunder Blade: I'm in.

****

Erika: Don't forget us.

****

Brass: We'll fight too.

****

Dark Strike: Hmmm…This should be interesting.

****

Mr. Referee: Medafighters Ready? ROBATTLE!

All six Medabots charged forward. Metabee punched Crosser Dog right in the face. The medabot went flying. Brass had Totalizer under heavy fire. Suddenly Crosser Dog slammed into Totalizer, sending them both flying into Pepper Cat. All three medals ejected and the Possessors jumped out of them. 

One of them jumped into the air. The other two followed. Dark Strike shot at them but they dodged. All three fused together and formed into a humanoid shape. It landed and all three of its glowing red eyes looked at the humans and medabots.

****

Possessors: We are the Possessors. You will not stand in the way of our plans. This world and universe will be ours. You cannot defeat us. You will fall before our power.

****

Ikki: What is it talking about? There's only one of him.

****

Storm Shadow: The Possessors all share a hive mind. They act as one. All in service of their Queen.

****

Possessors: We grow tired of your interference. You will now be destroyed.

The creature rose a hand and it turned into a claw that looked very sharp. It ran forward and attacked. Storm Shadow blocked with his swords. The ninja then kicked the creature back. Dark Strike lined the creature up in his sights and…

  
**Dark Strike**: Eclipse Cannon Fire!

A massive blue energy blast was fired. It slammed into the Possessor(s) and the creature exploded into smoke.

****

Ikki: What was that?

****

DS: The Eclipse Cannon, the most powerful weapon in my arsenal. It's capable of destroying entire cities. 

****

SS: Then why didn't you use it on me when we fought?  
**DS**: It has one major drawback…the energy needed to fire the cannon can't be generated normally so the cannon draws energy directly from the user's life force to fire.

****

Erika: What!? That means you could die using that cannon!

****

Metabee: Not cool…

****

Brass: If you knew what it would do then why did you use the cannon?

****

DS: Don't worry. That was only a small blast. Really nothing. I didn't even break a sweat.

****

Ikki: This is all very interesting but can someone explain what those things were?

****

SS: Those were the Possessors. They are parasitic life forms that have the ability to control a medabot by possessing its medal. They're after the Rare Medals…apparently they've become a lot more dangerous.

****

???: AHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA!

Everyone looked up to see Space Medafighter X and Ark Beetle appear. X looked around a few times and then over at Storm Shadow.

****

SS: You're late. We got rid of the Possessors already.

****

Erika: Now… all of you have some questions to answer…

****

X: Gotta Go.

X, Arc Beetle, SS, DS, and Thunder Blade all jumped into the air and disappeared. Erika and Brass looked around for them but gave up after finding nothing.

**Atop The Medabots Corporation HQ Building**

Dark Strike, Storm Shadow, and Thunder Blade were standing on the railing on the edge of the roof. 

****

SS: Hey, Colin.

****

DS: Yeah.

****

SS: Don't use that Eclipse Cannon unless there's no other option, okay?

****

DS: Sure.

****

Thunder Blade: We should get going. It's getting dark.

The other two nodded and they all jumped off the building.

**Secret Location**

A dark figure sat in front of a video screen watching the battle that had taken place earlier. After hearing the part about the Eclipse Cannon the figure burst into evil laughter.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Next Time:

Meet Power Star


	18. Rogue

MedaBots

**Storm Shadow**

****

Chapter 18 By, Spectral 

**Note:** I do not own Medabots or its characters; however, Colin/ Dark Strike/Storm Shadow and Shocker/Thunder Blade are mine

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

**School**

            Every one was sitting in their seats, waiting for class to begin.  The Teacher walked into the room and Scott followed. He stood in front of the room and everyone scrambled to find their seats. Once everyone was seated, the Teacher walked up to the front of the room and turned to face the class.

**Teacher**: Good morning everyone. We have a new student I'd like you all to meet. His name is Scott Trenni and he's from America.

**Class**: Hi Scott.

**Scott**: Hi…

**Teacher**: Very well then. You may take your seat now, Mr. Trenni. Now please open your books to page 457.

            Scott took a seat next to Colin and he and the rest of the class took out their books. Scott really didn't know why he had to come to school. He already went to school. It may have been a few thousand years ago but it still counted, right? 

            Just as the Teacher was about to say something, the door slid open and Mr. Principal called the Teacher into the hallway. The Teacher left the room and everyone waited. The teacher returned a moment later and a young girl followed. She was wearing jeans, a yellow t-shirt with the words "Pain is Temporary" in red lettering on the front, and had long black hair. She looked around the room and shrugged. Scott seemed very interested in her. Colin noticed and smirked.

**Teacher**: It appears we have yet another new student. This is Melissa Worth. She just moved here. Ms. Worth, there's an open seat over there by Erika. As I was saying…

**After School**

            Colin, Scott, and Shocker were on their way back home. They were talking about the homework they had been given when Colin remembered how interested Scott seemed to be in the new girl earlier in the day.

**Colin**: What did you think of the new girl?

**Scott**: Uhh…*blush* she's okay.

**Colin**: Really? You seemed quite interested in her…and judging by the fact that you're blushing, I think you have a crush on her.

**Scott**: Uhh…I'm going to get some air… 

            Scott threw down a smoke bomb and become Storm Shadow. He jumped into the air and disappeared. Shocker looked at Colin and then sighed. Then he and his medafighter continued walking.

**Random Rooftop**

            Storm Shadow was standing on the edge of the building watching the streets below.  He was about to jump off the building when he heard someone behind him. He turned around and raised an eyebrow. Standing a few feet away was a girl with long black hair. She was wearing black boots, black pants, a black tank top, and black wristbands. She also had a black facemask on. 

**SS**: And you are…

**???**: They call me Rogue and I'm after the price that's on your head.

**SS**: Bounty Hunter…great…

            Rogue charged forward and attacked. Storm Shadow dodged the first few blows with ease but had to block a power punch from Rogue. Storm Shadow threw Rogue but she flipped in mid air and landed on her feet.

            She ran forward and attacked again. This time her fists were moving so fast that they were nothing but blurs. Storm Shadow caught the first few punched but one soon connected with his face.

**SS**: You're better than I thought…this may get interesting.

            The fight continued with each fighter launching several punches and kicks. Soon both fighters jumped back, trying to catch their breaths. Rogue drew a strange looking gun and its barrel began to glow. It began firing laser blasts, and Storm Shadow jumped out of the way. He rolled to the side and threw a few knives at Rogue. The blaster was knocked out of her hand and she drew a sword. The masked warrior assumed a fighting stance and waited.

**SS**: So it's a sword fight now? Very well.

            Storm Shadow drew his swords and attacked. After a storm of slashes and swipes, both fighters jumped away. Suddenly, Rogue's sword broke. She threw the broken weapon away and looked up.

**Rogue**: This isn't over, Storm Shadow. I'll be back for your blood.

**SS**: Any time.

            Rouge turned and ran. Storm Shadow watched her leave and then put his swords away.

**Dark Strike**: Have fun?

**SS: **???

            Dark Strike and Thunder Blade jumped down from above and walked over to Storm Shadow.

**Thunder Blade**: We saw her following you after you took off so we decided to tag along.

**SS**: I can take care of myself. I don't need your help to deal with that kind of thing.

**DS**: I know. We just wanted to watch.

**Later…down at the Hop Mart**

            Ikki, Erika, Colin, and Scott were sitting at the counter drinking milkshakes. Their medabots, including the fake one, were playing a game of cards at a nearby table.

**Ikki**: Colin, how come you didn't tell us you had a brother before?

**Colin**: You never asked.

**Erika**: Why didn't you arrive at the same time, Scott?

**Scott**: I missed my flight…

            Suddenly everyone looked up at the TV. There was an instant news bulletin.

**TV**: There has been another Medabot related crime. A store that sells high quality medaparts was just robbed by medabots. Witnesses said that there were no medafighters present and the medabots were acting very strangely.

**Ikki**: Another robbery.

**Erika**: That's the third this week.

**Metabee**: Those bots are giving medabots a bad name.

**Brass**: Someone should stop them.

**Colin**: Medabots don't normally just act on their own. Someone's got to be controlling them.

**Erika**: But who? The Phantom Renegade?

**Ikki**: Na… this is a smart plan.

**Henry and Colin**: WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?

            Ikki turned around to see Henry and Colin glaring at him angrily. Scott, concerned at what they might do to Ikki, quickly changed the subject.

**Scott**: Maybe the RubberRobo Gang is behind it.

**Metabee**: What about those spider things we fought the other day? The ninja said they could control medabots.

**Shocker**: The Possessors? That might be the case.

**Colin**: Hey…they sell medaparts here, right?

**Henry**: Yeah…

**Colin**: Then they might strike here next!

**Erika**: Yeah! We can wait here tonight and then capture the crooks when they show up. Then I'll be the first one to report their capture!

            Colin smirked and looked over at Scott. He had a similar idea…they were going to wait there that night but they wouldn't be Scott, Colin, and Shocker…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Next Time:

Romance…AH! NOT THAT! 


	19. Ambush

Medabots

**Storm Shadow**

****

Chapter 19 By, Spectral 

**Note:** I do not own Medabots or its characters; however, Colin/ Dark Strike/Storm Shadow and Shocker/Thunder Blade are mine

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

Before we begin today, I have some notes:

1: I've received complaints that people are confusing Colin and Scott so I'll provide some points of information…Colin is Shocker's Medafighter, has blue eyes and messy hair. He also becomes Dark Strike with a special power suit he got from a scientist friend of his back in America. Scott is Thunder Blade's Medafighter (they may be the same medabot but I'll fix that later), has green, sometimes lightning filled, eyes and spiky hair. He becomes Storm Shadow because he was a powerful ninja warrior from another time that got trapped in The Storm Fury Ruby by a witch like woman who's army of darkness he destroyed. 

2: In case some people were wondering, when Colin and Scott were separated, Colin's Medawatch was duplicated so Scott has one too.

3: I'm going to work on patching up some of the plot holes in this chapter and the next…I'm also going to add a bit of an evil twist to my original plans. So don't expect Rogue to appear again any time soon. In fact, she may never appear again so you can forget her if you want.

BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! *Notices angry mob* Uh oh! Gotta go! *takes off running as mob chases*

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**24 Hour Hop Mart**

            Ikki, Metabee, Erika, and Brass were all hiding behind the counter. Henry, who got stuck with the night shift, was flipping through a parts catalogue. 

**Erika**: This is the perfect place to hide. When the thieves enter the store, we jump out and grab them. It'll be a great story, "Reporter captures Medapart Thieves!"

**Ikki**: Who cares? We're just here to robattle these thieves.

**Metabee**: I'll give 'em a Metabee boppin'!

**Henry**: This store is open 24 hours so you don't have to hide behind the counter…

            A tone sounded as the door opened. Everyone (except Henry) jumped out from behind the counter, giving poor Colin, who had just walked into the store, a heart attack. He fell to the floor with a scared expression on his face and Shocker just sighed. 

**Shocker**: Not again…

**Henry**: Is he going to be okay?

**Shocker**: In a minute…

            Shocker was rubbing his claws together and building up a charge. Henry and the others backed up when they saw what was going to happen.

**Shocker**: Clear.

            The medabot acted as a defibulator and shocked Colin back into mobility. The charged and smoking boy rose to his feet. He shook a few times and was back to normal.

**Colin**: Thanks Shocker.

**Shocker**: No problem.

**Colin**: Any luck with the thieves?

**Erika**: No, but we'll wait here all night if we have to.

**Henry**: Don't you have school in the morning?

            Before anyone could reply, six medabots walked into the store. They all had glowing red 'eyes' and were without medafighters. 

**Erika**: It's them!

**Metabee**: Let's get 'em!

**Colin**: Maybe you should fight outside…

**Ikki**: Yeah, I don't think Henry would want us to destroy the store.

**Brass**: Where is Henry?

            No one cared. They all proceeded outside. Shocker was about to follow but Colin stopped him. Scott appeared from the back of the store. 

**Scott**: We've got work to do, Thunder Blade.

            Shocker nodded and then began to change to Thunder Blade. Something was different this time. As he transformed, Shocker was surrounded in a faint blue aura.

**Thunder Blade**: Ready.

**Scott**: Then here I go!

            Scott rose a hand to the air and a smoke bomb appeared in it. He threw the smoke bomb to the ground and in a quick flash of light and smoke, was Storm Shadow. The gray and black clad ninja took off the sunglasses that he normally wore and shattered them.

**Storm Shadow**: I was getting tired of those.

**Colin**: Okay…well…you should get going.

**Ninja and Medabot**: Right.

**Outside**

            Metabee stood face to face with the six medabots. They all appeared to be DOG types. Erika and Brass were busy filming and taking pictures. 

**Ikki**: Are you ready Metabee? It's gonna be 6 vs. 1.

**SS**: Wrong!

            There was a flash of lightning and Storm Shadow and Thunder Blade appeared next to Ikki.

**SS**: It's now 6 vs. 2.

**Mr. Referee**: Then it's agreed!

            Mr. Referee popped out of the sewer and everyone sweat dropped.

**Mr. Referee**: I declare this an official team submission robattle. Metabee and Thunder Blade vs. the Mad DOGs. The rules are simple. The first team to stop the other from functioning wins. The loser must then submit one medapart to the winners for keeps. I, Mr. Referee, shall act as referee so no one gets hurt. Medafighters ready?

            Ikki and Storm Shadow nodded. If the DOG types had medafighters they would have nodded too but they didn't exist so they didn't. 

**Mr. Referee**: Then medabots…ROBATTLE! *Does the air slice thing…*

            All six DOG types opened fire. Not just with the guns on their arms but also with red blasts of energy fired from their optics. The KBT and SNJ (Storm Ninja) type medabots dove to the sides. Metabee began shooting back with his machine guns and Thunder Blade threw a handful of shuriken shaped lightning blasts at the DOG types. 

            The medabots were hit but seemed unfazed. They stepped into a V formation and began to glow red. They then fired a red blast of energy the missed their opponents but the explosion sent the bots flying to their medafighters' feet. The KBT type stood up slowly and the SNJ type soon followed. Both fighters' medawatches began to report damage.

Metabee: Left arm: 27% damage. Legs 40% damage. 

Thunder Blade: Left arm: 30% damage. Right arm: 16% damage. Head: 7% damage.

**Storm Shadow**: Well, that was not good.

**Ikki**: Launch your missiles!

**Metabee**: Missile Launch!

            The Seeker Missiles were launched and they slammed into two of the DOG types. The explosion destroyed the two the missiles hit and two that were nearest to them. Their medals ejected and landed on the ground away from the wreaked bots. All four medals were black.

**Storm Shadow**: Well, we'll just have to follow that up with a lightning sword!

**Thunder Blade**: Oh yeah…

            The SNJ type's sword began to glow with electrical energy. It rushed forward as the two remaining DOG types continued to fire. Thunder Blade dodged one last round of fire, and when he was close enough, jabbed both his swords into one of the DOG types. He lifted them both into the air and electrocuted them until their medals ejected.

**Mr. Referee**: Function ceased! The winners are, Metabee and Thunder Blade!

**Ikki**: We won!

**SS**: But the real battle is just beginning…

            The black drained from all the medals and turned into six angry Possessors. Storm Shadow's kodachis (short swords…) appeared in his hands and began to glow. Three of the Possessors rushed forward and attacked. 

**Ikki**: Metabee! Look out!

            Metabee opened fire but the Possessors were too quick. Two of them abandoned their attack but the third grabbed Metabee. It ripped open his medal hatch and was going to take control of Metabee's medal when it was hit with a round of machine gun fire. The Possessor was sent tumbling and then it exploded into tiny little pieces. Metabee closed his medal hatch and everyone looked up at the roof of the Hop Mart. Dark Strike stood atop the store, smoke rising from his wrist mounted machine guns.

**Dark Strike**: Bang, Bang.

            The five remaining Possessors looked at one another and then combined. They fused into a large 6-eyed centipede like creature. It growled and everyone took a step back. 

**Erika**: What is that?

**Dark Strike**: A bigger target…

            Dark Strike was lining the creature up in his sights. He fired two blasts at eh creature but it seemed unfazed. It turned its attention towards the caped thief and fired a big red beam at him. Dark Strike jumped over the first beam but the second one knocked him to the street below. The creature then turned to the others. Metabee opened fire but it was ineffective. The Possessor thing fired a beam at the KBT type but it narrowly dodged. The creature then ran forward and hit Thunder Blade with one of its claws. The medabot was sent flying into the air. It landed with a crash and a glowing medal was ejected. The medal then split in two. Storm Shadow caught both the whole medal and the half of a medal. He put both the medals and his medawatch in an unseen pocket and raised both kodachi again.

**SS**: You'll pay for that.

            The creature rushed forward and began slashing with its claws. Storm Shadow dodged left and right and the creature made a sudden horizontal attack. All that was left after the attack was a cut in half afterimage. Storm Shadow appeared in the air behind the creature and attacked with a double kodachi strike. The Possessor creature howled in pain and counter attacked. The left side of Storm Shadow's face was cut but the ninja avoided any serious injury.

**SS**: This I getting annoying…

            The ninja was about to launch another attack when a beam of heat shot from nowhere and cut the Possessor thing in half. Everyone looked up once more to see Arc Beetle and Space Medafighter X.

**SMX**: Arc Beetle, get ready for another Prominence.

**Arc Beetle**: Right.

**SS**: No need for that. Lightning Strike!

            Storm Shadow threw his hand to the air and a bolt of lightning shot into the sky. Several more began to rain down on the Possessor creature. It exploded into several wisps of smoke, leaving only one Possessor alive. It looked around nervously and then was suddenly blow to bits. Everyone looked back over at Dark Strike. His gun was smoking again.

**DS**: Stupid bugs…

**Ikki**: Well at least we stopped the thieves.

**Erika**: Yeah. And I got it all on tape!

**Brass**: Where'd they all go?

**Ikki**: Huh?

            Once again, Storm Shadow, Thunder Blade's body, Dark Strike, Space Medafighter X, and Arc Beetle had disappeared without a trace.

**Erika**: How do they do that?

**Metabee**: I don't know but I'm gonna have 'em teach me.

            With that, they returned to the empty Hop Mart.

**Medabots HQ, Dr. Aki's office.**

            Dr. Aki was reading a report on his new project when Storm Shadow and Dark Strike jumped down from the ceiling.

**SS**: We've got a problem, Doctor.

**Dr. Aki**: Well what is it?

            Both Storm Shadow and Dark Strike threw off their battle gear and were back in normal clothes. Scott set both Shocker's medal and the unknown Medal half down on Dr. Aki's desk.

**Scott**: When Thunder Blade's medal ejected, it glowed and then split into these.

**Dr. Aki**: Interesting. This medal half appears very old…

**Colin**: Any idea where it came from?

**Dr. Aki**: No.

**Scott**: Wait a second…

            Scott reached into his pocket and pulled out another medal half. He the picked up the one on the desk and they began to glow. The ninja put the pieces together and they fused into one whole medal.

**Dr. Aki**: What in the world?

**Scott**: I've had that medal fragment since…

**Flashback (oh great…that means the world gets all swishy again…)**

            Storm Shadow and a mysterious medabot had just finished fighting off a rather large skeleton monster. They were celebrating when a blast of energy was suddenly launched at Storm Shadow. The medabot saw the blast and knocked the ninja out of the way. Storm Shadow's eyes widened in terror as the medabot was blown apart. When the smoke cleared, all that was left was a crater and half of a medal.

**End Flashback (again with the swishy ness)**

**Scott**: That medabot was the original Thunder Blade. He was destroyed by the same witch that trapped me in that ruby.

**Dr. Aki**: There were medabots then?

**Scott**: Yeah. But no one knew where they came from.

**Colin**: If that's the medal of the original Thunder Blade, do you think it still works?

**Scott**: There's only one way to find out.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Next Time:

Return of Thunder

________________________________________________________________________

Well, that's all this time. Next time it'll be longer. Now, I must go…angry mob to avoid. *Dashes off and angry mob chases*


	20. Tiger What?

Medabots

**Storm Shadow**

****

Chapter 20 By, Spectral 

**Note:** I do not own Medabots or its characters; however, Colin/ Dark Strike, Scott/Storm Shadow, Shocker, and Thunder Blade are mine

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

            Scott picked the medal up off the desk and placed it in his medawatch. The device emitted a flash of light and then there was silence.

**Colin**: What was that?

**Dr. Aki**: I've never seen anything like that before…

**Medawatch**: Ow…what happened?

            Every jumped recoiled in shock and surprise. Just to make sure he wasn't hearing things, Colin checked his medawatch. After convincing himself that his medal-less medawatch hadn't been the one talking, he inserted Shocker's medal and looked up at the others.

**Scott**: Hello?

**Medawatch**: Storm? That you? What's going on? Did we win?

**Scott**: Uhh…

**Dr. Aki**: My word…

**Shocker**: Who's voice was that?

**Scott**: Who is this?

**Medawatch**: It's me, Thunder Blade. Is something wrong?

**Several Minutes Later…**

            Thunder Blade's medal was in a spare body supplied by Dr. Aki. After everything had been explained to the medabot, they all sat in silence.

**Thunder Blade**: I've got a lot to learn about…this modern world, the Possessors, and this whole mess with the rare medals…

**Scott**: Yeah, it is rather confusing…

**Thunder Blade**: Well, one last question…

**Scott**: What?

**Thunder Blade**: Any chance of getting me out of this penguin body?

            Colin burst out laughing. Scott sweat dropped and looked over at Dr. Aki.

**Dr. Aki**: Sorry, but it was the only empty body I could find.

**Scott**: We'll head over to the HopMart first thing tomorrow.

**Thunder Blade**: Great.

**Next Morning**

            Scott and Colin were walking down the street towards the HopMart when they saw something strange.

**Colin**: Isn't that Metabee up there?

**Scott**: Looks like it, but who's that kid with him?

**Colin**: I've never seen him before.

**Scott**: Maybe we should tail him…

            Scott reached for a smoke bomb and Colin stopped him.

**Colin**: No. I'll tail them. You go buy some medaparts for Thunder Blade.

**Scott**: Oh alright…

            Colin grabbed his shirt at the shoulder and flung it into the air. Suddenly, he was wearing his Dark Strike gear. He jumped into the air and fired a grappling hook at the nearest streetlight. Scott continued on his way to the Hop Mart.

**Hop mart**

            Scott walked through the doors to find the place empty except for Henry. The clerk looked up but sighed when he saw it was only Scott.

**Scott**: Slow day?

**Henry**: Yep. You're the first customer all day.

**Scott**: Do you have any Ninja type medaparts here?

**Henry**: Yeah, we just got a new shipment in.

**Several Minutes Later…**

            After purchasing several medaparts, Scott ordered a milkshake and sat down at the counter.

**Henry**: *brings over shake* So, why so many Ninja type parts?

**Scott**: You should know.

**Henry**: What are you talking about?

**Scott**: Dr. Aki didn't tell you yet?

**Henry**: Why would Dr. Aki tell me anything?

**Scott**: It's about as obvious as the cut on my face.

**Henry**: *getting nervous* What're you talking about?

**Scott**: I know who you really are. I know you're both the Phantom Renegade and Space Medafighter X.

**Henry**: You're crazy…I'm not…

**Scott**: Give it up. I found your Phantom Renegade stuff in the back room the other day.

**Henry**: *defeated* What else do you know?

**Scott**: Nothing. That's all, and don't worry, the secret's safe. I won't tell anyone.

**Meanwhile**

            Dark Strike had been following the Metabee-like medabot and the unknown person with it for quite awhile and was getting bored. Neither had done anything even remotely interesting or suspicious. 

**Dark Strike**: That's it…I've had enough of this.

            As the two people being followed walked into a garden like area, Dark Strike swung over the wall and landed on top of a statue. The place looked rather nice, like one of those old Japanese palaces. Colin made a mental note to bring Scott back with him later.

            Dark Strike's targets were walking towards the main building chatting quickly. Dark Strike scaled the building and then prepared to confront his targets. Just as the duo reached the half way mark to the building, several bullets hit the ground at their feet. They jumped back in surprise and looked up. 

            Standing on the highest point of the building, arms crossed, and cape billowing behind him in sudden wind was Dark Strike. The hooded figure jumped into the air, and after somersaulting a few times, landed gracefully in front of the door to the building.

**Unknown**: What's the big idea shooting at us like that, dude?!

**Medabot**: Yeah!

**Dark Strike**: You aren't Metabee…

**Medabot**: Huh?

**Unknown**: How do you know Metabee? Hey who are you anyway?

**Dark Strike**: Tell me who you are first!

**Unknown**: Fine. I'm Rintaro and this is Kantaroth. Now who are you?!

**Dark Strike**: I am the thief in the darkness, the one that strikes with the force and speed of lightning. I am Dark Strike! *strikes dramatic pose*

**Rintaro**: Weird name, dude…

**Dark Strike**: At least it's better than Rintaro and stop calling me 'dude'!

**Rintaro**: You trying to pick a fight, dude?!?!?!

**Dark Strike**: So what if I am?!

**Rintaro**: Then let's Robattle!

            Dark Strike was about to accept the challenge when he remembered that he left his medawatch at home. Kantaroth stepped forward and Dark Strike took a step back. 

**Rintaro**: Are ya gonna call your medabot or not, dude?

            Dark Strike took another step back and decided to take a leaf out of Storm Shadow's book. He threw down a smoke bomb and then fired a grappling hook and then swung away.

**Back at the HopMart**

            Scott finished off his shake and handed the glass back to Henry. Erika, Brass, and Ikki's dog entered the store. They walked back and forth a few times before Scott stopped them.

**Scott**: What're you doing?

**Erika**: Solving a mystery. I'm going to find out who Storm Shadow really is!

**Scott**: *!!!* And just how are you going to do that?

**Erika**: Well, with this.

            Erika held up a piece of ripped black cloth. Scott's eyes widened when he realized what it was.

**Erika**: This is a piece of Storm Shadow's mask. I found it outside after that fight the other day. I borrowed Ikki's dog to help me track Storm Shadow down.

**Scott**: Good luck with that…

**Erika**: Back to the search!

            Scott sweat dropped as Erika and co left the store. Henry smirked as the ninja turned around.

**Henry**: What're you gonna do?

**Scott**: I have no idea…

            Scott sat down and started to think. Colin walked in looking slightly depressed. He also sat down and Henry looked over at him.

**Henry**: What's wrong with you?

**Colin**: I was challenged to a robattle and I was all set to accept when I remembered that I didn't have my Medawatch with me. I had to run…

**Scott**: That reminds me, who was that kid with Metabee?

**Colin**: It wasn't Metabee. It was just Kantaroth and his medafighter Rintaro. That kid is weird. 

**Scott**: Well, we've got a problem…

**Colin**: What is it?

**Moments Later**

            After he was filled in on the situation, Colin began to try and think of a plan. 

**Colin**: Well, if she's using Salty to track you, wouldn't rain or something mess up the trail?

**Scott**: But it isn't supposed to rain today…

**Henry**: Then make it rain.

**Scott**: Oh yeah…I forgot I could do that…

            Scott jumped off his stool and walked over to the back of the store. He threw down a smoke bomb and with a small flash of light, became Storm Shadow.

**Storm Shadow**: I'm off.

            Storm Shadow threw down another smoke bomb but this time disappeared.

**On the Streets**

            Erika and Brass were running after Salty. Suddenly, the dog stopped and barked.

**Erika**: Great! Where is he?!

**Brass**: Up there!

            The medabot pointed up to a store sign. Standing on it with his arms crossed was Storm Shadow.

**Storm Shadow**: I hear you've been looking for me.

**Erika**: Yes I have, and now I've found you! Time to uncover your true identity! Get 'em!

            Erika and Brass jumped at Storm Shadow but the ninja just dodged them and jumped up to a higher area.

**Storm Shadow**: You'll never be able to catch me. I'm just too fast for you.

**Erika**: No matter! With Salty we'll b e able to track your scent then catch you off guard!

**Storm Shadow**: Really? How about when I do this?

            Storm Shadow began to crackle with lightning. He formed the lightning into a ball in his hand and then threw it into the sky. He then fired a beam of dark energy into the sky and with a huge clap of thunder; it began to rain, a lot.

**Storm Shadow**: Good luck tracking me now! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

            There was a flash of lightning and Storm Shadow disappeared.

**Back at the HopMart…(we go there a lot don't we?)**

            Scott, surprisingly dry, walked back into the HopMart and saw that Ikki, Metabee, Rintaro, and Kantaroth had arrived while he was away.

**Scott**: Hey, what's up?  
**Ikki**: Rintaro, this is Scott. He's Colin's brother.

**Rintaro**: Hiya, dude!

**Scott**: So what's going on?

**Henry**: Rintaro was just telling us how he scared off Dark Strike.

            Henry finished his statement by smirking at Colin. Scott glanced over at his "brother" and saw that he was glaring at both Henry and Rintaro.

**Rintaro**: Yeah! That little wimp was scared of me. Next time I see him I'll scare him so bad that'll knock that stupid hood right off his head.

            Colin got up and just as he was about to clobber Rintaro, Henry grabbed and restrained him. Scott laughed to himself then shook his head. Suddenly a drenched Erika burst into the store. She was followed by Brass and Salty. The dog shook and got everyone else wet and Erika stomped over to the counter.

**Scott**: What happened to you?

**Erika**: I was so close to catching Storm Shadow. Then he caused that storm and got away!

**Colin**: well what'd you expect him to do? Let you catch him?

            Everyone went to talking about unrelated subjects when Erika noticed the cut on Scott's face. She got an idea but then shook her head in disbelief. A few minutes later…

**Colin**: We'd better be going…

**Ikki**: Better buy an umbrella before you leave.

**Scott**: Uh…

            Scott snapped his fingers under the counter and Erika noticed it. The storm suddenly died down. It had stopped completely by the time Scott and Colin reached the doors.

**Erika**: Maybe…I think I have a way to find out who Storm Shadow is…

**Outside**

            Colin and Scott were walking back home.

**Colin**: You've got to teach me how to do some of that magicy stuff you do.

**Scott**: All of my powers and techniques took years of training; it'd be very hard to learn even the simplest of them.

**Colin**: Oh man…

            They kept walking until Scott stopped. He was looking at a poster that had been placed in a store window. Colin noticed and went to see what Scott was looking at.

**Colin**: Whatcha looking at?

**Scott**: I'm only appearing to be interested in this posting. We've been followed. 

**Colin**: What? By who? Where are they?

**Scott**: Above us. C'mon. Into that shop over there.

            Both ducked into the nearby computer store and snuck though to the back room. They exited trough the back door and into an alley.

**Colin**: You don't have your medawatch?

**Scott**: Even if I did I still didn't get a battle fit body for Thunder Blade.  
**Colin**: Then I guess it's time for…

            Colin threw on his Dark Strike gear and Scott threw down a smoke bomb. When the smoke cleared, Storm Shadow was revealed. 

**Storm Shadow**: You, head home and grab your medawatch, we'll need it.

**Dark Strike**: But if I use it as Dark Strike my identity'll be revealed.

**Storm Shadow**: You're right…then just look out!

            Dark Strike looked up and then dove out of the way as a huge black tiger with one glowing red eye pounced.

**Dark Strike**: What is that?

**Storm Shadow**: Looks like a mutated Possessor. 

**Tiger**: Almost. I am of the hive but I am not a mutant. I am your demise.

**Storm Shadow**: "I"? Aren't you bugs supposed to have a hive mind?

**Tiger**: The commoners still do, but the Queen saw fit to grace a select few of us with our separation from the hive's brain.

**Storm Shadow**: Whatever, just bring it on.

**Tiger**: Oh no no no… you see I know who you are under that mask…I saw you change. Now I'm going to tell the Queen…then there will be no one to stand in her way. The world will be hers.

**Dark Strike**: *points wrist-mounted guns at Tiger* You aren't going anywhere.

**Tiger**: While the ninja poses some threat, a human with toys is no match for the mighty Possessors.

**Dark Strike**: Wanna test that theory?

**Tiger**: Maybe later, now I'm off!

            The creature dashed up the wall and away. 

**Storm Shadow**: Go get Ikki and the others! I'll chase that thing down.

**Dark Strike**: Right!

            Storm Shadow took off up the walls and after the Tiger. Dark Strike fired a grappling hook and swung off towards the HopMart.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Next Time:

Will Storm Shadow stop Tiger? What is Erika's new plan? Will we see Thunder Blade's new body? All this and more next time!


	21. Story of a Thief

Medabots

**Storm Shadow**

****

Chapter 21 By, Spectral 

**Note:** I do not own Medabots or its characters; however, Colin/ Dark Strike, Scott/Storm Shadow, Shocker, and Thunder Blade are mine

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

            The Possessor creature known as Tiger jumped from building to building, being flowed by Storm Shadow. The ninja of the storm jumped into the air and used a burst of wind to propel himself over Tiger. He landed in front of the beast and attempted a kick. The beast ducked under the blow and responded by firing a blast of energy from its mouth.

            The blast passed through Storm Shadow's after image and exploded some distance away. The ninja reappeared above Tiger and drew his kodachis. 

**Storm Shadow**: Tenkyo Ken!

            The ninja became shrouded in shadow energy as he slashed the air twice. A glowing X of shadow energy appeared and rocketed towards Tiger. The beast avoided a deadly blow but was sent flailing into the air. It landed in the middle of the park and Storm Shadow appeared atop a tree.

**Storm Shadow**: You're not getting away.

**Tiger**: Try and stop me!

            The beast roared, sending a massive blast of energy at Storm Shadow. The ninja jumped over the blast but was hit in mid air by Tiger. He went hurtling towards the ground and when he landed, Tiger pinned him to the ground.

**Tiger**: Now you'll die.

**Storm Shadow**: I think not.

            Storm Shadow grabbed the creature's neck and sent a few thousand volts into it. The beast was blown back a few feet and Storm Shadow sprang to his feet. The ninja began to throw shuriken as Tiger ran towards him. Right as Tiger was about to pounce and as Storm Shadow was about to slash with his kodachis, several rounds of machine gun fire hit the ground between them. They both looked to the left as a wind picked up. Seven silhouettes appeared between the trees.

**Dark Strike**: Prepare for trouble!

**Erika**: Stop…

            Dark Strike fell over as the silhouettes faded revealing Ikki and co. The hooded thief sprang to his feet.

**Dark Strike**: But, what about the entrance?  
**Rintaro**: It's just lame, dude.

**Kantaroth**: Yeah.

**Ikki**: What is that thing?

            Everyone shifted their attention back towards Tiger. The creature had been trying to sneak away but Storm Shadow appeared in front of it and kicked it away. 

**Metabee**: Time to give this thing a Metabee-boppin'!

**Storm Shadow**: Whatever…let's just kill it.

            Metabee and Kantaroth fired their missiles, Brass shot her guns, Dark Strike threw an energy grenade and they all hit Tiger. The beast went flying and hit the ground a few feet away from Storm Shadow. The ninja held his swords up to the heavens and the sky darkened. Lightning strike the blades and then the ninja slashed, sending electrical blades across the ground. Tiger was hit by these blades and exploded into wisps of smoke. The sky brightened again and the storm ninja sheathed his blades. Everyone then gathered at the scorch marks that had once been Tiger.

**Ikki**: So that was another Possessor?

**Storm Shadow**: Yeah…we'd better be going now…

            Suddenly Erika pulled off Storm Shadow's mask. Brass tried to snap a picture but Dark Strike shot the camera. Erika pulled his hood off and everyone gasped in surprise.

**Ikki**: Scott and Colin are Storm Shadow and Dark Strike!?!?!?!?!

**Scott and Colin**: Uhh….

***Several Minutes later back at the HopMart***

            Colin and Scott were back in their normal clothes and were sitting back at the counter. 

**Erika**: Alright, talk. 

**Scott**: No cameras…or tape recorders. And nothing we say leaves this place unless we give the okay.

            Everyone but Erika quickly nodded. Erika reluctantly agreed and handed Scott her cameras. Then after trying and failing to look innocent, handed Colin her voice recorder. The ninja and thief put the items on the counter and then turned to Ikki, Metabee, Henry, Erika, Brass, Rintaro, and Kantaroth. 

**Scott**: What do you want to know?

**Erika**: First tell us how Colin is Dark Strike.

**Scott**: I'd like to know that myself.

**Colin**: Well…where to begin…back in America, I was…

**Flashback**

            A slightly younger version of Colin was making his way though a warehouse like area. He was moving very stealthily as two older boys searched for him. They appeared very angry.

**Bully1**: Where'd the little runt go?  
**Bully2**: I don't know.

**Bully1**: How'd he manage to steal that money in the first place?!?!?!

**Bullly2**: I have no idea but we've got to get it back. We stole it from all those kids fair and square!

            The bullies continued their search as Colin hung from the roof of one of the brick warehouses. He pulled himself up to the top of the roof, tossed a small bag containing a bunch of coins into the air, caught it and started to walk away.

**???**: Quite the stealthy one aren't we?

            Colin almost jumped out of his skin. He whipped around and was about to call his medabot when he saw someone on the edge of the roof. They were clad in a white lab coat, black pants, and a red shirt. They guy appeared to be in his mid thirties and looked rather official.

**Colin**: Who're you?

**???**: I'm Dr. Fredrick Ruehl, but call me Doc.

**Colin**: Doc? Well, what do you want?

**Doc**: I was watching your thievery act on the security cameras. You've got quite a gift for stealth.

**Colin**: So?

**Doc**: I've been working on a bit of a project with the Medabots Corporation from Japan. The head of the company there has asked me to design some special stuff for them.

**Colin**: Really? And what does this have to do with me?

**Doc**: I'd like you to help me test some of the stuff I've been working on. The techys in the lab can only use the equipment to a point. It takes a true master of stealth to bring out it's true potential.

**Colin**: What's in it for me?

**Doc**: Well…perform well enough and the prototypes are yours to keep.

**Colin**: Really?

**Doc**: I got no reason to lie to ya.

**Colin**: Then let's go.

            Doc smiled and then took a remote control from within his coat. He pointed it at the roof and pressed a button. A door appeared and slid open, revealing a stairwell. Doc began to walk down the stairs, and Colin soon followed after. As soon as Colin was clear of the roof, the door slid closed, leaving it pitch dark. Colin was about to turn back when a light turned on above him and one in front of him. He saw that Doc was walking down the stairs farther in a similar light.   
            Colin took a step forward and the light he had been under turned off and one in front of him turned on. Colin continued walking down the stairs and the lights continued their pattern until he reached the bottom of the stairs. Another door slid open, revealing a high tech lab.

**Colin**: Wow.

**Doc**: Heh. 

            Doc walked over to a large glass panel. He flipped a switch and a light clicked on behind the panel, revealing assorted items. Doc pressed another button on the remote and the glass slid away. He picked up a pair of black pants and a shirt and three then at Colin. The youth caught them and looked up.

  
**Colin**: Clothes? That's your big stealth project.

**Doc**: Those aren't any normal clothes. They're as light and as soft as cotton but have special fibers within them that make them bulletproof. There are also other fibers that allow the suits invisibility feature to work.

**Colin**: Invisibility? Are the other people who work here using that?

**Doc**: It's their day off. Here…take a look at these…

            Doc threw Colin to odd-looking gauntlets. Colin examined them and then looked back up at Doc.

**Colin**: And these are?

**Doc**: Well, while not only serving as a miniature computer, radar, sonar, and flashlight, they possess nano technology. That allows them to become everything from machine guns to grappling hooks.

**Colin**: Cool.

**Doc**: Yeah. And then there's this.

            Doc threw Colin a small metal box.

**Colin**: What's this?

**Doc**: Press that little green button on the bottom and see.

            Colin did as instructed and a curved metal strip came out of the box. 

**Doc**: Now put that on your ear.

            Colin did so and a small microphone extended towards his ear. Another one went around towards his mouth and a metal strip extended from the top of the box, above his eye, and stopped when it reached the middle of his face. Then a green lense lowered from the bar and covered Colin's eye.

**Colin**: What's this?

**Doc**: Scanner, Radio, X-Ray, Infer-Red, Signal Interceptor, and Voice and Video Recorder.

**Colin**: Also cool.

**Doc**: Go try the stuff on and we'll see what you can do.

**Colin**: Sure, but didn't you say you were working for the Medabots Corporation? Shouldn't you be making medaparts instead of stuff for humans?

**Doc**: Ya know. I've wondered about that myself but this is what they asked for…

**Back to the Present**

**Colin: **A short time after, I added the cape and hood to mask my identity and Doc got a call from the Medabots Corp.. They said they were canceling the project and didn't need the stuff any more. Just like the deal said, I got to keep the stuff. Doc wasn't too happy about his initial project being canceled but he got another one. He's been making new medaparts for a while. After that, I've been getting instructions from someone who's been paying good money for me to pick up medals which I now realize were the rare medals…

**Ikki**: Where'd you stash the rare medals?

**Colin**: I just sent them to the place I was asked to and picked up my payment.

**Erika**: What else did you steal?

**Colin**: A lot of people hired me to steal stuff…if it was anything real big, I stole it, collected my payment. And then led the police right to the people.

**Henry**: Clever.

**Colin**: Alright, I'm done. Your turn, bro.

**Scott**: Okay…well…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Next Time:

Stormy Origins


	22. Ninja Origins

Medabots

**Storm Shadow**

****

Chapter 22 By, Spectral 

**Note:** I do not own Medabots or its characters; however, Colin/ Dark Strike, Scott/Storm Shadow, Shocker, and Thunder Blade are mine

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

**Scott**: Ok…well…I'll start with Sensei. Sensei Negamaru was a powerful old ninja master. He was a kind old man and loved to help others, especially children. A day after a huge storm had torn through the country, he was out gathering rare herbs that only grew after a storm. He came upon a village that had been completely destroyed by the storm. He told me that as he was praying for those who had died, a single bolt of lightning struck the rubble. Then he heard a baby crying. Sensei searched through the rubble and found a baby, covered in soot, crying in a small scorched circle. Me. Next to me was a medabot's medal. He said he took me back to his home and vowed to raise me as his own child. He also brought the medal back with him.

            Until I was ten I lived with Sensei as a normal child. On my tenth birthday, Sensei introduced me a basic medabot, no weapons and only light armor. He called it Thunder Blade. Thunder Blade and I were fast friends and were all set to go play when Sensei told us that we were going to train first. For the next 13 years Thunder Blade and I trained side by side under Sensei. He taught us everything he knew, all the powers you've seen, the art of Ninjitsu, most of the powers you haven't seen, and some of my nifty little tricks. On the day of my 23rd birthday, Sensei gave me my swords and Thunder Blade his weapons. Then he disappeared…his home and all and we couldn't find him anywhere. 

            Thunder Blade and I set out across the country, righting wrongs, protecting the weak and doing all that hero stuff. Then she came. A powerful sorceress by the name of Caretta. She had summoned hordes of demons to due her biding and was slowly slaughtering everything in her path. Then when I heard she had killed Sensei Negamaru, Thunder Blade and I went right for her. We fought against her armies and sent them all back to hell. Then when it came time to fight her…she destroyed Thunder Blade, leaving only half of his medal. I fought against her and almost won but then she used the last of her power to trap my soul inside the Storm Fury Ruby. She sent the gem flying through the worlds and I was trapped, never living never dieing. The ruby was passed from place to place all around the world and I remained trapped, learning the whole time. Eventually the gem found its way to a museum. I sat there for several more years until Dark Strike stole the ruby. He slipped up and the gem broke. I was free but then as I was wandering around, I saw Colin about to be hung by a few punks. He was unconscious so I possessed him and kicked the **** out of the punks. They ran off but I couldn't separate from Colin. 

            From that moment on we lived a triple life. Days as Colin, some nights as Storm Shadow (a cool name I chose for myself while still stuck in that blasted gem) , and other nights as Dark Strike. Shocker of course figured me out, but he was also the reincarnation of Thunder Blade and somehow helped me repair Thunder Blade's medal. We came across the Possessors when I was wandering around the city. "Thunder Blade" and I have been fighting them ever since.

**Metabee**: Woah.

**Rintaro**: Cool, dude!

**Colin**: Yeah.

**Metabee**: Where's Shocker? He know all this?

**Colin**: We told him and Thunder Blade already. I'll go get him. Coming, bro?

**Scott**: Sure, let's go. But first…

            Scott turned to Erika and with a quick swipe of his hand, was suddenly holding a tape recorder. He removed the tape and then tossed the recorder back to an astonished Erika.

**Scott**: Nice try.

            Scott and Colin left the store. 

**Brass**: He's good.

**Erika**: Yes but luckily he didn't get the last one.

            Erika held up one final tape recorder triumphantly. She began to celebrate when Henry noticed something.

**Henry**: Uh, Erika. There's no tape.

**Erika**: What?!

            Erika looked at the tape recorder exasperatedly as Colin and Scott returned, each wearing their medawatches.

**Scott**: We're back.

**Brass**: That was fast.

**Scott**: I can travel by lightning.  
**Henry**: Well then. Let's see the Medabots.

**Scott and Colin**: Transport Medabot!

            In two brilliant flash of light two Medabots were transported. Scott and Colin inserted the medals at the same time and the Medabots came to life. Shocker retained his blue color and basic shape but his arms and head were different. His left arm had a small cannon mounted atop it and his right arm had a duel horizontal bladed sword. His head was mostly the same shape but there was a silver plate covering where his mouth and nose would be if he were human. In a black indentation contained two green optics. Above the indentation was a red lense encased in a silver frame. 

Name: Shocker  
SNC Type

Medafighter: Colin

Specialty: Shock Wave

            Thunder Blade on the other hand was a completely different medabot. He had a basic gray and black ninja type torso and legs. His arms appeared completely weaponless but each held hidden daggers in the wrists. On either side of the medabot's waist was a sheath containing a kodachi. His head was round, completely black with one red optic lense. Around his neck was a tattered gray scarf.

**Colin**: So, what do ya think?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Next Time:

A New Adversary?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Zako1,2,3, and Spectral**: For the future of the Dark Axis…

Zako Soldiers Fight! YEAH! *disappears in a cloud of smoke*


End file.
